Forceful Denominator
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Dia adalah seseorang yang kuat dengan takdir yang bertolak belakang melatari kehidupan yang tidak diinginkannya. Tanpa ia sadari jika takdir yang tidak diinginkannya justru akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. ABOdynamics. omegaverse. RnR please. Ch 5 is UP! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | omegaverse| AU!ABOdynamics | M-Preg later | mini series | R-18 | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Alpha, Beta, Omega – The Dynamics**_

 _Alpha adalah pribadi yang paling agresif dibandingkan yang lainnya. Menempati posisi teratas sebagai dominan dan memiliki kuasa teritorial sendiri. Alpha tidak bisa berhubungan dengan alpha lain kecuali kalau mereka adalah_ soulmates _. Alpha biasanya hanya bisa dengan Beta ataupun Omega. Alpha juga biasanya memiliki sifat arogan karena mereka berada di baris tertinggi. Alpha memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat sensitif dibandingkan dengan kasta yang lain. Alpha bisa mencium feromon (bau khusus) yang dikeluarkan Omega saat masa heat. Alpha memiliki simbol_ α _di pusat bau mereka yang terletak di bawah telinga. Ini disebut dengan nama_ scent gland _._

 _Alpha memiliki_ knot _yang hanya bisa diterima oleh Beta atau Omega, tetapi juga bisa dengan Alpha lain yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh mereka. Alpha juga memiliki kuasa penuh atas Omega. Omega tidak akan bisa melawan jika dikuasai penuh oleh Alpha. Alpha kebanyakan adalah pria dan ada juga Alpha wanita._

 _Beta adalah kategori netral dan berada dalam jenis yang paling normal selayaknya manusia secara umum. Mereka bisa berkembang biak dengan Beta lain secara hetero—pria dan wanita. Beta tidak bisa mencium bau Omega ataupun Alpha, tapi ia bisa membedakan mana Alpha dan mana Omega secara insting._

 _Beta berada dibawah Alpha namun diatas Omega. Beta tidak terlalu bisa mencium bau yang dikeluarkan Omega saat masa heat, jadinya banyak profesi dokter ataupun pekerjaan lain yang dipegang oleh Beta. Beta memiliki simbol_ β _di tengkuknya. Beta tidak mampu membuat ikatan dengan Omega karena para Omega hanya bisa diikat oleh Alpha. Beta bisa_ mating _dan_ bonding _dengan sesama Beta. Terkadang Beta tunduk dibawah Alpha. Beta bisa pria dan wanita._

 _Omega adalah pribadi yang submisif. Omega memiliki feromon yang memikat para Alpha jika belum ditandai atau di-_ mark _. Banyak Omega yang yang memiliki_ mate _seorang Alpha dan para Omega yang sudah memiliki_ mate _akan membawa bau_ mate _nya jika sudah melakukan_ bonding _dan_ knotting _. Omega memiliki masa heat yang paling umum berlangsung 3 bulan sekali selama 3 sampai 4 hari. Ada juga Omega yang memiliki heat 2 bulan sekali. Secara natural, mereka pun akan mengalamai hasrat yang kuat untuk digagahi oleh Alpha. Omega memiliki tanda_ Ω _di leher mereka, dan biasanya leher adalah bagian yang sangat sensitif bagi Omega. Omega juga bisa mengandung dan melahirkan baik itu Omega pria maupun wanita._

 _Ada juga_ present _untuk menentukan apakah seseorang Alpha, Beta atau Omega yaitu dengan umur yang legal adalah 17 tahun. Di umur itu jika seseorang merasakan feromon keluar dengan drastis dan tubuhnya menginginkan seorang_ mate _dan menjadi temperamental itu berarti dia adalah seorang Alpha, dan yang sedang dialaminya dinamakan_ rut _. Kondisi dimana para Alpha menginginkan Omega ataupun Beta—paling umum Omega—untuk melakukan_ mating _dan_ bonding _._

 _Tetapi jika seseorang itu adalah Omega, mereka akan mengalami_ heat _dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya akan terasa sakit sekali dan sistem reproduksi mereka akan mengeluarkan lubrikasi berwangi khusus untuk memikat para Alpha. Ini bisa berlangsung selama 3 atau 4 hari. Jika seseorang tersebut tidak mempunyai pasangan Alpha/Beta, maka_ heat _akan sangat menyakitkan. Beberapa menggunakan_ suppressant _, tetapi hal itu juga cukup berbahaya dan tidak direkomendasikan apabila dikonsumsi terus-menerus._

 _Sementara Beta tidak akan mengalami perubahan yang drastis dengan tubuh mereka. Beta juga tidak mengalami_ rut _seperti Alpha atau_ heat _seperti Omega._

.

.

.

Jimin adalah anak pertama dari keturunan salah satu keluarga Alpha terkuat di Korea Selatan. Mereka memiliki _pack_ dengan marga Park. Park Yoochun adalah Alpha yang sangat disegani disini. Ia pemilik sebuah perusahaan bisnis _property_ besar yang diturunkan kepadanya sebagai bisnis keluarga. _Mate_ nya adalah seorang Omega laki-laki dari kalangan konglomerat Kim, Kim Junsu namanya. Yang membuat keluarga ini terlihat semakin kuat adalah bahwa mereka tak hanya pasangan Alpha-Omega seperti kebanyakan yang lainnya. Tetapi mereka juga _soulmates_ —pasangan yang ditakdirkan satu sama lain. _Soulmates_ tidak akan terpisahkan dan jika salah satunya merasakan sakit, pasangannya juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. _Soulmates_ itu istimewa, mereka berbagi perasaan.

Pasangan ini memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang masih _present_. Beberapa waktu kebelakang keduanya belum ditentukan apakah mereka Alpha, Beta, ataupun Omega dan mereka masih bersekolah seperti biasa. Kecuali si Sulung yang baru akan masuk universitas itu kini sedang mengalami _rut_ di rumahnya. Usianya delapan belas setengah tahun dan ia baru mengalami _rut_ yang menandakan bahwa dirinya akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai seorang Alpha.

Sulung bernama Park Jimin itu sedang berada dalam masa _rut_ di hari kedua setelah kemarin pemuda itu hampir 'mengamuk' dan menghancurkan separuh rumah dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum ibunya menyadarinya dan ayahnya segera datang untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar yang sebenarnya berlapis baja serta mengunci pintunya dengan rantai. Berjaga-jaga agar pemuda yang baru beranjak dewasa itu bisa menyelesaikan masa _rut_ pertamanya dengan baik meskipun ia tahu hal ini membuatnya tersiksa.

.

.

Junsu menatap cemas pintu kamar berlilitkan rantai itu dan mendengar suara geraman kencang suara anaknya dari dalam sana. Putra sulungnya itu pasti kesakitan karena _rut_ pertamanya yang dilalui sendirian tanpa _mate_ ataupun _suppressant_. Ayahnya sendiri yang memintanya dengan alasan agar Jimin bisa menjadi pribadi Alpha yang kuat.

Secepat bulu yang terbang di udara, seorang lelaki dengan aura Alpha yang begitu pekat mendekati Junsu dan merangkul bahunya. "Jangan khawatir, Jimin itu Alpha. Ia akan baik-baik saja setelah melewati masa _rut_ nya." Ucapnya menenangkan sembari mengusap bahu _mate_ nya dengan nyaman. Ia adalah Park Yoochun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Tak terasa Jimin sudah dewasa dan ia harus mengikuti jejakmu untuk menjalani perusahaan di kemudian hari." Ungkapnya penuh rasa sayang layaknya seorang ibu. Yoochun mengecup dahi istrinya lembut. "Kau harus memberinya selamat karena sebentar lagi kita akan punya menantu!" serunya senang. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya jika berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya yang selalu dibawakannya dengan penuh wibawa dan keseriusan.

Junsu menepuk pelan pundak suaminya, "Jimin masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya sebelum ia punya _mate_!"

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan keadaan cukup mengenaskan. Ia bertelanjang dada dengan raut berantakan dan memakai _jeans_ biru panjang kesukaannya. Keadaan kamarnya jauh lebih mengenaskan daripada dirinya sendiri. Bulu-bulu kapuk bertebaran dimana-mana, meja belajar yang hancur dan ranjang yang sepenuhnya tercabik-cabik. Bahkan tembok putih kamarnya pun terdapat banyak goresan cakaran yang begitu berantakan. Jimin memegangi kepalanya untuk mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya selama dirinya mengalami _rut_ tiga hari ke belakang. Kepingan-kepingan memori meluncur begitu saja sampai tiba-tiba ia tersentak mengingat hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"AH!" Jimin kemudian segera berlari ke sudut ruangan hancur itu dimana terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang untungnya tidak ia hancurkan selama masa _rut_ kemarin. Hanya terdapat goresan cakaran yang seberapa. Ugh, mengingatnya membuat Jimin merasa linu sendiri jika kukunya yang menggores cermin.

Jimin segera menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar itu. Rambutnya yang hitam legam itu terasa lebih memanjang dari sebelumnya yang tak sampai melewati batas telinga atasnya. Kedua mata dengan tatapan tajam itu itu menelisik pantulan dirinya sendiri melalui cermin tersebut. Tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya selain sebuah simbol seorang Alpha melekat di bawah telinganya. Jimin juga bisa merasakan feromonnya sendiri yang searoma sirup mapel dan dominan mint.

Jimin kemudian menyeringai pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kini ia adalah seorang Alpha sejati.

.

Suara rantai yang digeret membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamarnya sampai sesaat kemudian pintu kayu _ebony_ itu terbuka dan menampakan wajah ibunya yang tersenyum damai disana.

"Jimin." Panggilnya pelan lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Jimin hanya untuk kemudian memeluknya cepat.

Jimin yang merasakan pelukan hangat ibunya itu hanya bisa membalasnya dan tersenyum. "Ibu,"

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin bangga. Ia mengusap simbol Alpha milik Jimin dibawah telinganya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Jimin."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jimin mengusapkan wajahnya di bawah telapak tangan lembut ibunya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ayo turun, kita harus merayakan _little_ Alpha yang tampan ini." godanya lalu mengusak rambut hitam Jimin dengan sayang.

Jimin merengut kemudian, "Ibu! Aku sudah dewasa sekarang! Aku Alpha dewasa!"

Selanjutnya tawa keduanya segera mengisi suasana kamar yang hancur itu.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Jimin berbaris bersama seorang sahabatnya semenjak sekolah menengah itu bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain.

Tetapi ada yang aneh menurut Jimin. Ia telah memakai masker khusus Alpha tembus pandang yang diberikan ibunya agar ia tak perlu repot-repot memblokir bau feromon orang lain agar tak terendus oleh penciumannya yang tajam. Tetapi disini, di lapangan ini ada bau yang cukup membuat Jimin terganggu. Baunya seperti vanilla dengan campuran bunga lilac dan dari sepanjang penglihatannya yang sensitif dan kepekaannya yang tinggi, seharusnya orang-orang di lapangan ini juga semua yang berada di bangunan ini adalah mereka yang sudah _present_. Rasanya tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang belum _present_ di tempat ini.

Tetapi kedua mata Jimin tertuju pada satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya karena insting Jimin berkata bahwa bau itu muncul dari orang tersebut; seorang lelaki bersurai gelap yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang berbalut pakaian lengan panjang dan berkerah. Orang yang berbaris di jajaran Kakak Pembimbing yang sudah pasti menjadi senior Jimin di universitas ini.

Semakin di perhatikan semakin membuat Jimin merasakan bau feromon itu lebih kuat. Jimin tak mengerti kenapa bau itu bisa terendus olehnya yang telah memakai masker penangkal feromon. Dan juga anehnya Jimin tak bisa menentukan status apa yang disandang pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia memang belum _present_ karena Jimin tak dapat mendeteksinya?

"Siapa dia..." Jimin menggeram karena rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb: halo! Baru pertama kali menggunakan tema yang seperti ini, mohon bantuannya! Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu! :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

 _Thank you!_

.

.

With love,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	2. Chapter 2

— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | omegaverse | AU!ABOdynamics | mini series | R-18 | M-Preg later | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

.

.

.

Kehidupaan universal antar _pack_ dari tiga golongan hidup berdampingan dengan damai bersama manusia lain—secara rahasia—di muka bumi. Mereka bekerja sama dan sekolah seperti biasa untuk menjalani kehidupan normal.

Tak terkecuali untuk Jimin dan yang lainnya, ia kini memasuki sebuah universitas khusus untuk kalangan universal alpha, beta dan juga omega. Mereka belajar dengan pembagian kelas sesuai dengan status yang mereka sandang masing-masing.

Terkhusus untuk kalangan alpha, biasanya mereka menjalani kelas yang lebih singkat hanya memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk lulus karena kemampuan alpha yang mampu menyerap materi lebih cepat daripada beta dan omega. Terlebih alpha adalah seorang calon pemimpin _pack_ yang mana akan di didik menjadi penerus utama keluarga.

Berbeda dengan beta dan omega yang masih harus belajar di universitas sampai tiga tahun lamanya untuk dinyatakan lulus dan memilih apapun yang ingin dilakukannya di kemudian hari.

.

Jimin masih memikirkan tentang seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya itu, jika ia memang senior Jimin, sudah pasti ia akan ada di kelas beta atau omega—karena alpha hanya akan belajar satu tahun—.

"Hey Jimin, kau menusuk seseorang dengan tatapanmu."

Bisikan seseorang disamping Jimin menginterupsinya. Seorang alpha muda lebih muda satu tahun dari Jimin yang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, ia bahkan mengalami _rut_ di usia 16 tahun dan kemampuan belajarnya sungguh sangat cepat. Begitu pula dengan pertumbuhannya yang pesat. Usianya bahkan setara dengan adik Jimin yang masih _present_. Benar-benar calon penerus _pack_ yang akan disegani.

Jimin menoleh pada rekannya yang seumur adiknya itu, "Aku tertarik padanya."

" _Hell_ , Park Jimin, kau baru berada disini beberapa jam dan kau sudah tertarik dengan seseorang? Dasar alpha liar!" gerutu Jungkook dengan menatap Jimin heran dengan pandangan memicing dari wajah tampannya.

Jimin sendiri hanya mendengus kasar mendengarnya, "Katakan itu pada orang yang tertarik dengan adikku yang belum _present_."

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian. "Iya calon kakak ipar, adikmu itu terlalu menggemaskan!"

Jimin berdecih kemudian.

"Jeon, apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan bau feromon kakak senior yang berambut hitam dan mungil itu?" tunjuk Jimin kearah seseorang yang masih berdiri di jajaran Kakak Pembimbing di lapangan ini.

Jungkook menatap dengan tatapan heran pada Jimin kemudian. "Kita memakai penangkal feromon, Jimin. Begitu pula dengan semua orang di universitas ketat ini."

Jimin menghela napas, "Ya, aku mengerti. Tetapi menurutmu senior yang itu ada di kelas mana?"tanyanya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut menatap objek yang ditunjuk oleh Jimin kemudian mengelus dagunya untuk berpikir, "Dilihat dari posturnya seperti seorang omega, dia ramping, tetapi auranya seperti alpha. Tetapi senior disini jelas pasti seorang beta atau omega."

Jimin mengangguki perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh astaga Park Jimin, apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya dalam pandangan pertama?!" kaget Jungkook menyadari tatapan penuh ketertarikan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengincarnya, Jeon."Ucapnya memastikan.

Jungkook terlihat menahan tawanya sejenak, "Wow, jadi ini alpha Park kita yang baru saja mengalami _rut_ nya. Jangan langsung mengkasarinya, Jimin." Bisiknya kemudian.

Jimin segera menjitak pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap di sampingnya itu, "Yak,kau pikir aku alpha murahan macam apa! Jangan lupa panggil aku dengan ' _Hyung_ _'_!"

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian, "Tidak mau. Aku bahkan _rut_ lebih dulu daripada kau yang—"

Jimin mulai menggeram dan mengeluarkan cakarnya di hadapan Jungkook.

"Wow tenangkan dirimu, Jimini- _hyung_!"

Satu hal yang Jungkook dapat pastikan, sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat temperamental. Sangat berbahaya membangkitkan emosinya.

.

Seharian Jimin mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Disini mereka memang terbagi dengan kelas-kelas sesuai dengan status mereka sendiri, tetapi ruang lingkupnya tidak dibatasi oleh apapun. Penggunaan penangkal feromon menjadi hal wajib dalam peraturan pemerintahan untuk mengurangi tindak kriminal yang telah terjadi karena maraknya kasus pemerkosaan seperti jaman dahulu yang sangat rawan terhadap para omega. Maka dari itu pemerintah mengambil siasat hukum dan juga mengembangkan teknologi penangkal hukum untuk menghindari adanya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali. Begitupun di universitas ini, semua bebas berteman antara kelas alpha, beta ataupun omega tanpa terganggu oleh feromon.

Tetapi kendati demikian, Jimin yang memiliki insting yang kuat bisa menilai bahwa cukup banyak murid sini yang juga sedang melakukan pendekatan untuk mencari seorang _mate_. Hal wajar bagi mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Jimin sedang jalan-jalan untuk menghapal denah universitas barunya ini sendirian, tadinya ia berjalan-jalan dengan Jungkook namun anak itu terlalu lapar dan malah meninggalkan Jimin ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

Jimin kemudian melewati salah satu ruangan dengan koridor sepi itu untuk tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sebuah dentingan piano yang baru saja dimulai. Jimin segera saja menoleh ke arah sumber suara melalui jendala kaca besar disana untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang bermain piano di jam hampir pulang seperti ini.

 _Deg_ —

Jimin menatap seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang dilihatnya pagi tadi sebagai jajaran senior disana. Pemuda yang cukup—sangat menarik perhatian Jimin karena tubuh mungilnya itu sedang bermain piano dengan lihainya.

Jimin tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat melihat lelaki itu. Darahnya juga berdesir halus menatap lekukan wajahnya yang dapat Jimin lihat lebih dekat dari pagi tadi. Kulitnya benar-benar putih dan wajahnya yang terlihat dari samping itu terpejam damai seolah sedang tenggelam dalam lantunan dentingan piano yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Jimin terus tersenyum dibuatnya dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lekat lelaki manis itu. Serasa ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan Jimin dengannya. Padahal ini baru pertamakalinya Jimin bertemu dengannya.

Ah, manis ya. Jimin jadi ingin mencium baunya. Boleh 'kan? Hanya se—

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh ke arah jendela dan berteriak. "Siapa disana?!"  
Jimin buru-buru berjongkok disana untuk bersembunyi. " _Shit_ , instingnya tajam juga." Jimin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus kabur sekarang sebelum _si manis_ itu memergoki dirinya disini.

Namun saat Jimin ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang berlari memasuki ruangan dimana lelaki manis tadi bermain piano.

"Jung Yoongi!" panggil seseorang tersebut yang disambut desisan tidak suka dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , berhenti memanggil ku dengan lengkap seperti itu." Gerutunya.

Jimin kembali menoleh di jendela tersebut setelah menangkap ekspresi gerutuan yang terlihat sangat menarik dimatanya. Jimin kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Jung Yoongi namanya, hm."

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Park berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tetapi sang kepala keluarga disana menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah yang terlihat berbeda di meja makan itu.

"Jimin." Panggilnya dengan aura wibawanya yang terlihat tenang.

Jimin yang sedang memotong daging diatas piringnya itu menoleh sebentar ke arah ayahnya dan tetap melanjukan makanannya. "Iya, ayah."

"Bagaimana kuliah pertamamu?" tanyanya untuk memecahkan suasana hening diatas meja makan. Menatap putra sulungnya, istrinya, kemudian si bungsu kesayangannya juga untuk menambah suasana hangat kekeluargaan diantara mereka.

"Ya, Jimin- _hyung_! jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kook _ie_ ya disana. Apa kau menemukan pacar juga disana?" tanya si bungsu yang membuat sang ibu harus menegurnya karena dia belum cukup dewasa untuk berbicara seperti itu.

"Taehyung _ie_! Ibu bilang apa padamu, sayang?" ibunya mengusap pucuk kepala pirang si bungsu yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya jika ibunya sudah seperti itu.

"Tidak boleh berbicara pacaran kalau masih _present_." Ucapnya setengah tak suka.

Ayahnya tertawa melihat tingkah si bungsu yang lebih blak-blakan dan aktif dari kakaknya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan seseorang disana."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Tiba-tiba sang ayah—Yoochun terbatuk begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin. Apa _rut_ pertamanya membuat hormon putra sulungnya meliar seperti ini? Ini bahkan baru hari pertama ia berkuliah dan berbicara bahwa dirinya sudah tertarik dengan seseorang.

Sang ibu—Junsu segera menuangkan air untuk suaminya membantu meredakan batuknya.

"Jim, jangan lupa kau juga harus belajar dengan giat." Saran ayahnya tiba-tiba. Secara tersirat meminta Jimin untuk tak macam-macam selama masa kuliahnya yang hanya setahun.

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Diam-diam merapalkan sebuah nama baru yang ia puja mulai hari ini; Jung Yoongi.

Acara makan malam kembali berlangsung dengan damai. Kali ini adiknya yang mulai menatap tertarik pada kakaknya. Anak yang selalu ingin tahu tentang apapun.

"Katakan padaku, _Hyung_! siapa nama keluarga _pack_ nya? Dia bukan Kook _ie_ 'kan?" tanya Taehyung antusias pada Jimin yang hanya tenang menikmati makan malamnya. "Ayo jawaaab!"

Suasana makan malam keluarga itu hanya kembali ramai dengan tingkah si bungsu.

.

.

Jimin sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah jenjang terakhirnya ini. Ia sengaja menunggu di sisi luar gerbang yang cukup tersembunyi setelah ia memarkirkan kendaraannya di lingkungan universitas. Secara sekilas kini orang tidak akan melihatnya berada disana.

Jimin belum memakai penangkal hormonnya disini, ia menunggu seseorang untuk memastikan suatu hal. Jung Yoongi, pemuda manis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal dan Jimin mengetahui namanya karena kejadian yang tak terduga kemarin. Jimin sampai terlalu penasaran dengannya apakah ia seorang omega atau beta dengan aura dingin yang kuat seperti itu.

Jimin ingin mengenalnya, sungguh.

.

Setelah sekian lama Jimin menunggu dan bosan terus menatapi jam tangannya, akhirnya tiba-tiba yang ditunggu datang. Sebuah suv hitam berhenti tak jauh dimana Jimin berdiri dan seorang bersurai gelap dengan kulit putih pucatnya keluar dari sana dan tersenyum kecil kepada lawan bicaranya yang berada di dalam mobil itu bersamanya.

Jimin segera menajamkan penciumannya, kedua mata gelapnya berfokus pada pemuda manis itu sampai kemudian Jimin mendengus tak suka dengan feromon yang dirasakannya. Bau alpha menguasai tubuh mungil itu.

Pemuda manis itu di _-marking_ oleh seorang alpha.

"Sialan! Mana mungkin murid universitas sudah memiliki _mate_?!" Jimin berbisik tajam pada dirinya sendiri. Di saat dalam hati kecilnya berharap bahwa sosok mungil penarik perhatiannya itu adalah seorang omega, tetapi kenyataan bahwa Jimin merasakan bau feromon pekat alpha di sekeliling tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Jimin harus menelan rasa kecewa.

Jimin segera berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke lingkungan universitas dengan terburu-buru memasang penangkal hormon pada dirinya. Ia bergumam kesal tanpa tau arah langkah terburunya mulai berlari membawanya entah kemana. Rasanya Jimin ingin berubah ke wujud serigalanya dan mengaum untuk melepaskan rasa kesalnya.

Jelas saja Jimin merasa kecewa, ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik dengan seseorang dan ternyata seseorang itu telah di-marking oleh alpha lain untuk menyembunyikan bau feromon aslinya. Terang saja Jimin merasa cukup sakit hati. Itu artinya ia tak ada harapan dengan pemuda manis incarannya itu.

Jimin segera saja memasuki sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya di belakang punggungnya. Jimin menghela napas pelan dan mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Ia harus tenang. Ia tak boleh gegabah hanya dengan masalah sepele seperti ini.

Jimin kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap sebuah grand piano putih di sudut ruangan. Oh, ini adalah ruangan tempat si manis bermain piano kemarin. Jimin merengutkan dahi kemudian, kenapa ia berlari sampai kesini?

Ruangan ini sepertinya ruangan khusus untuk kegiatan bermusik, Jimin bisa lihat gitar dan saksofon selain dari sebuah _grand_ piano yang terlalu mencolok di ruangan ini. Jimin jadi berpikir, apa lelaki manis itu memang sering ke ruangan ini untuk bermain piano?

Jimin baru saja akan melangkah untuk semakin memasuki ruangan dan berniat mendekati piano itu ketika tiba-tiba pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan Jimin dengan refleks luar biasanya hampir saja membanting orang yang membuatnya terkejut itu kalau saja Jimin tak segera menyadari siapa yang datang itu. "Siapa—"

Jimin segera membulatkan kedua matanya melihat siapa yang datang. Kedua matanya saling bersitatap dengan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Ternyata si pemuda manis yang datang mengejutkan Jimin. Oh tidak, Jimin bisa terpesona dua kali kalau ia bisa menatap si manis ini dalam jarak dekat. Kedua mata cokelat gelapnya benar-benar indah.

"Kau seorang alpha." Sebuah suara yang cukup berat namun terdengar lembut dan dingin secara bersamaan membuat Jimin berkedip dan kemudian tersadar dari lamunan terpesonanya.

Jimin segera berdehem pelan dan melangkah menjauh untuk melepas cengekeramannya pada lengan pemuda manis di hadapannya yang tak Jimin sadari. Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataannya yang menyebutnya sebagai alpha namun tatapan Jimin tertuju pada lengan yang baru saja dicengkeramnya. Astaga, Jimin tak sadar ia telah mengeluarkan cakarnya dan membuat lengan itu berdarah. Darahnya bahkan belum berhenti mengalir dan mengotori lengan kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"Le-lenganmu berdarah, kita ke ruang kesehatan!" Jimin panik, pemuda manis dihadapannya hanya menatap kaku lengan kirinya yang berdarah dengan gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap Jimin yang memandangnya penuh khawatir dengan tatapannya yang semakin memburam. "Kau—"

Sesaat kemudian pemuda manis itu jatuh pingsan. Jimin dengan tiba-tiba merasa pening di kepalanya dan juga lengan kirinya yang mendadak gemetar. Dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Jimin mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada lelaki manis yang pingsan di hadapannya ini. Ia harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Beruntung Jimin bertemu dengan Jungkook ketika ia dengan panik keluar ruangan musik itu untuk mencari ruang kesehatan. Akhirnya Jungkook membantunya menemukan ruang kesehatan dan menemaninya kini untuk menemani lelaki manis yang baru saja terkena cakaran Jimin dengan pingsan. Mereka berdua sampai tak mengikuti kelas pagi ini dan berkata akan menunggu lelaki manis yang masih tertidur itu setelah lengannya diobati oleh pengurus kesehatan di universitas ini yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki manis yang ternyata memang bernama Yoongi ini baik-baik saja dan kemungkinan mengalami shock yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan karena tak terbiasa dengan melihat darah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kook... ada yang aneh." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba sembari menatap lengan kirinya yang terasa kaku dan bergetar. Ia dan sahabatnya, Jungkook sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh dari ranjang dimana ada lelaki manis yang masih tertidur disana.

Sedangkan pemuda tinggi yang sibuk memainkan ponsel ditangannya itu hanya menjawab acuh pertanyaan Jimin, "Ya, kau aneh karena telah mencakar seseorang tanpa kau sadari dia berbahaya atau tidak."

Jimin segera menjitak kepala rekannya itu dan membuatnya mengaduh menatapnya. "Aku refleks, bodoh. Dan yang kumaksud aneh adalah aku memang tak sengaja mencakar lengannya, tetapi aku merasa kepalaku ikutan pening dan lenganku berdenyut nyeri seperti habis dicakar oleh seseorang." Ungkapnya dengan perasaan penuh ingin tahu.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya menaikkan satu alisnya tanda heran dengan perkataan Jimin. "Seharusnya dia yang merasakan itu, Jimin- _hyung_. Dia yang baru saja dicakar olehmu." Tunjuknya pada seseorang yang masih terbaring damai diatas ranjang.

Jimin menggeleng dan masih menatap lengannya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri padahal tidak ada luka apapun disana. "Ini aneh."

"Yang lebih aneh adalah senior itu memiliki bau alpha, apa dia sudah punya _mate_? Sepertinya kau harus menyerah untuk tertarik padanya hahaha." Ungkap Jungkook setengah mengejek Jimin.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" Jimin menatap curiga pada rekannya yang paling sok dewasa itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak memakai penangkal hormon hari ini." bisiknya kemudian di telinga Jimin.

Jimin sampai terkejut di buatnya, "Yak, Jeon Jungkook—"

"Aa~ Jimin- _hyung_ , aku lapar! Aku akan ke kantin sebentar, kau mau titip?" Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin mendengar ceramah sahabatnya itu dan lebih baik ia mencari makanan daripada kebosanan menunggu di ruang kesehatan ini.

Jimin hanya memutar mata malas kemudian, "Pergilah, belikan aku dua botol air."

"Baiklah, kau jangan sampai bertingkah seperti pangeran yang akan mencium putri tidur ya disini!" Jungkook kemudian segera berlari ke luar ruangan sebelum Jimin mengamuk dan menggoreskan cakarnya di wajah tampannya.

Jimin hanya menggumam napas malas dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia kemudian juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekati sosok yang terbaring damai diatas ranjang _single_ milik ruang kesehatan itu. Menatapnya yang terlelap damai membuat Jimin tersenyum dibuatnya, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu menghilang ketika ia kembali mengingat bau alpha yang melindungi tubuh mungil itu.

Ah, Jimin tak yakin jika lelaki manis ini memang sudah memiliki _mate_. Karena... untuk apa ia masih belajar di universitas ini kalau ia memang sudah memiliki _mate_ yang sudah pasti melindunginya dari apapun. Tetapi bukannya memang di tempat ini tidak diperbolehkan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah?

Jimin pusing memikirkannya.

Bukankah Jimin hanya perlu melihat tanda di tubuhnya yang menunjukkan lelaki manis ini seorang beta atau omega dan sekalian mengecek feromon aslinya seperti—

"Umm." Sebuah gumaman halus terdengar seiring dengan kelopak mata yang bergerak gusar. Jimin menatap cemas padanya. Berharap si lelaki manis tidak bereaksi berlebihan setelah mengetahui Jimin baru saja mencakarnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

 _Blink_ —

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki manis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan segera bertemu tatap dengan Jimin. Tatapannya yang begitu sayu membuat Jimin merasa kasihan padanya terlebih ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap lengannya sendiri yang kini terbalut kain kasa dan lengan kemeja itu juga digunting karena menghalangi perawat kesehatan tadi dan juga membuang sisa kainnya karena noda darah disana.

' _Eomma akan marah padaku... aku berjanji untuk tak membuatnya khawatir. Eomma pasti akan marah...'_

Jimin terkesiap. Yang barusan itu ia bisa mendengar suara hati Yoongi yang terasa sangat jelas di telinganya. Suara rintihan hatinya bahkan terasa sangat jelas sampai Jimin merasakan juga bagaimana perasaan yang tiba-tiba memilukan itu.

"Hei, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ibumu. Tolong maafkan aku, Yoongi." Jimin berucap mantap pada Yoongi yang masih terbaring itu. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang menenangkan.

Membuat yang ditatap terkejut kenapa pemuda di hadapannya seolah bisa mengerti perasaannya padahal ia belum bicara apapun saat ini.

' _Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku adalah Yoongi?'_ pemuda manis itu menatap Jimin curiga, ada kilat penasaran dari kedua bola mata jernih itu.

Jimin yang kembali mendengar suara itu dari dalam diri Yoongi segera tersenyum. Ia juga kemudian ikut bersuara dengan hatinya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan teduhnya.

' _Namaku Park Jimin. Kau... Jung Yoongi, benar?'_ Jimin menatap lekat pemuda manis di hadapannya yang segera bangkit secara tiba-tiba. Ia berharap Yoongi juga bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya Park Jimin, setelah kau melukaiku kini kau juga bisa berbicara dengan suara hatiku." Yoongi berucap dingin dengan suaranya dan tatapannya mulai menatap takut Jimin di hadapannya. Barusan ia memang mendengar suara hati yang Jimin tujukan padanya. Dan itu... benar-benar aneh.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. Mereka berdua bisa saling berbicara dengan suara hati satu sama lain dan itu membuatnya semakin tertarik. "Tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?"

Yang ditanya malah mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu namaku, aku... Jung Yoongi."

"Yoongi..." Jimin berkata lirih, memikirkan bahwa namanya memang seindah rupanya. Ia lalu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalahnya. "Maafkan aku telah melukaimu. Aku... refleksku benar-benar buruk. Terlebih bau alpha di tubuhmu itu—"

Jimin segera menutup rapat mulutnya. Tidak, Jimin tak boleh menyinggung hal itu lebih jauh di hari pertama ia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya ini.

Yoongi terlihat tersenyum masam. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kesehatan di buka secara kasar oleh seseorang yang cukup dewasa menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

"Yoongi- _ya_!" teriaknya penuh kekhawatiran yang kentara sembari ia berlari ke arah Yoongi kemudian memeluknya erat. Melupakan kehadiran Jimin disana yang hanya menatap terkejut orang yang baru saja datang ke ruang kesehatan ini.

Hanya saja Jimin menyadari satu hal dari kedatangan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Seorang lelaki dewasa yang memiliki bau feromon alpha yang sama kuat seperti yang dibawa oleh tubuh Yoongi.

Oh, jadi ini orang yang memberikan _marking_ pada Yoongi?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: hola! Ada kah sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti disini? Maafkan jika verse disini rada aneh atau dihilangkannya warning yang kemarin itu tolong dimaklumi, authornya masih labil/? :"D

Jadi untuk kalian yang berpikir disini ceritanya berbeda atau ada bagian yang mirip di cerita lain, pada dasarnya trope abo ini banyak yang pakai abo basics yang sudah ada dan juga terserah imajinasi authornya sendiri. Intinya bebaskan dirimu~ hehehe. kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya di fanfic ini, nanti akan saya jawab dengan senang hati! x)

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai sini!

 _BIG THANKS to_ kamu yang udah bersedia komentar di chapter kemarin; _I love you_!

 **mingyued** \ **Bubble tea coffee** \ **song raemi** \ **yeokshi** \ **7D** \ **GlossyA** \ **swaegcandy** \ **Guest** \ **Vi-kun** \ **94shidae** \ **Rere . resti07** \ **aya . anezaki** \ **Nury630** \ **Poppoming** \ **Kyla** \ **Syupit** \ **Nida Min** \ **qui23** \ **MiniSyubble** **\ icha744** \ **YoongiMint** \ **JeonWonJin83** \ **Androme85775075** \ **Buzlague** \ **vtan368** \ **sinosijak7** \ **qwertyxing** \ **Jang Taeyoung** \ **adellares** \ **Bundanyaa Jimin** \ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** \ **RenRenay** \ **Jibangie** \ **Gigi onta** \ **QueenFujiho** \ **Jimsnoona** \ **cupid** \ **Guest** \ **Riani Lee** \ **rossadilla17** \ **BeauAnn** \ **bubbleGaem** \ **HelloITsAYP** \ **Fujimoto Yumi** \ **min . xxs** \ **applecrushx** \ **NabillaTaehyung** \ **yoongiku** \ **peachpetals** \ **Lani novita** \ **Linkz account** \ **LM** \ **milazhegahh07** \ **chimiesry**

 _Thank you!_

.

.

 _With love and respect_ ,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	3. Chapter 3

— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | omegaverse | AU!ABOdynamics | mini series | R-18 | M-Preg later | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

.

.

.

" _Eomma_..." Yoongi berbisik lirih begitu pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya kini. Mengangguk pelan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja kepada orang yang disebutnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Jimin terkejut di tempatnya berdiri. Jelas ia mendengar bisikan Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki pirang yang memeluknya itu dipanggil ibu. Tetapi... jika Yoongi memanggilnya ibu kenapa ia memiliki aroma alpha yang kuat? Seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang alpha.

"Yoon, kenapa bisa begini?" suara lembut diiringi senyuman hangat dan usapan sayang di kepala Yoongi membuat lelaki manis itu balas tersenyum padanya. "Ada seseorang yang mencoba melukaimu?"

Yoongi baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan ibunya tetapi perkataan Jimin telah menginterupsinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja melukainya." Jimin berkata menatap tegas lelaki pirang di hadapannya yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoongi untuk menelisik Jimin secara detil dengan _doe eyes_ -nya yang berwarna cokelat gelap persis seperti Yoongi. Wajahnya begitu menarik, elegan dan tampan namun juga tersirat kelembutan yang mendalam menjadi satu ketika kau melihat raut wajah dan ekspresinya.

"Kau..." lelaki pirang itu mendekati Jimin dan menatapnya lekat. Berjalan mengitari Jimin dan juga ia berdesis tak suka melihat simbol alpha di bawah telinga kiri Jimin. "Kalau kau mengincar darah anakku di sekolah ini sebaiknya—"

" _Eomma_!" Yoongi tiba-tiba bersuara, ia menatap Jimin sekilas namun ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu Yoongi segera mengalihkannya. "Dia... dia temanku."

Si lelaki pirang yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh Yoongi itu mendelik tajam pada Jimin yang memandangnya intens. Jimin menatap lehernya yang tersingkap dari kemeja hitam yang dipakainya dan menemukan simbol kecil yang menyatakan bahwa lelaki itu seorang omega. Jimin menahan senyumnya, kalau ibunya seorang omega berarti kemungkinan besar Yoongi juga adalah seorang omega. Mengenai bau feromon alpha yang mereka bawa juga kemungkinan besar mereka di- _marking_. Oh astaga, kenapa Jimin tak berpikir sejauh itu. Memikirkan bahwa Yoongi mungkin saja di- _marking_ oleh ayahnya sendiri yang seorang alpha?

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan alpha, Yoon?" lelaki itu menatap Yoongi penuh tanya yang membuatnya harus menundukkan kepala karena tak ingin ibunya menatapnya marah sebelum kembali menatap Jimin penuh selidik. "Lagipula, seharusnya alpha muda ini menggunakan penangkal hormonmu, nak. Kalau kau mencoba mengincar anakku, aku tak segan akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah dan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sekaligus membuat malu keluarga _pack_ -mu karena telah mencoba melecehkan seorang omega, hm?"

" _Eomma_..." Yoongi semakin menunduk dalam. Meremas erat ujung bajunya karena kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia tak suka ibunya berbicara seperti itu pada Jimin yang entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa menentang ibunya dan dirinya lebih ingin berpihak pada Jimin yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari ini. " _Eomma_ aku ingin pulang!"

Yoongi tanpa sadar berteriak, membuat Jimin dan ibunya menatap terkejut sekaligus khawatir padanya. Terutama Jimin, ia merasa bisa merasakan perasaan terdalam Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin memberontak. Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi menginginkan sedikit kebebasan dari kehidupan yang mengekangnya. Tetapi Jimin tak mengerti bagaimana keadaan kehidupan Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Yang Jimin mengerti adalah perasaannya dengan Yoongi terhubung sejak ia melukainya dan lelaki manis itu berjiwa kuat dalam sebuah kungkungan kasat mata yang dialaminya.

Hal itu membuat insting Jimin bergejolak. Jiwa alphanya memberontak ingin membawa Yoongi pergi, ingin memilikinya dan ingin... memberikannya cinta.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela napas. Ia menatap Jimin tajam sebelum akhirnya mendekati Yoongi untuk merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi dari ruang kesehatan ini.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan menahan kesal. Yoongi menatapnya sendu dengan wajah memerah sesaat ia pergi bersama ibunya keluar dari sana untuk membawanya pulang. Disana Jimin mendengar suara hati Yoongi yang berkata padanya;

" _Jimin-ah,aku tak ingin terus seperti ini._ "

.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di dalam pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya tentang Yoongi. Ada apa gerangan dengan makhluk manis itu yang kini mampu menyita ruang pikirannya. Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi membutuhkan sosok dirinya untuk menolongnya. Tetapi pertolongan macam apa Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan secara langsung padanya.

"Hei, Jimin! kau melamun?" seseorang menepuk bahu Jimin, ternyata itu Jungkook yang sudah kembali dan ia melihat sekeliling dengan heran karena sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal Jimin sendiri. "Kok sepi—"

"Aku pergi." Jimin berucap datar namun dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak sempat menatapnya karena Jimin menghilang begitu cepat.

"Hei, Jimin! Kita masih ada pelajaran sore ini— _aish_ alpha liar satu ini benar-benar!" Jungkook malah menggerutu di tempat ia berdiri. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jimin merubah sikapnya sampai sedatar itu dan melihat tidak adanya senior yang tadinya tertidur di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu hanya membuat Jungkook mampu menyimpulkan situasi yang ada.

Jungkook pikir setelah ini mungkin sahabatnya akan sedang di mabuk asmara. Itu artinya kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati si Park bungsu yang biasa ditamengi oleh kakaknya yang kejam itu.

.

.

.

Bukan salah Kim Jaejoong ataupun salah Jung Yunho yang menentang keras keinginan keluarga untuk tetap berada di garis tetap yang terjadi secara turun-temurun. Tetapi takdir menyatukan mereka, bukan dari garis _soulmate_ seperti tradisi keluarga Jung ataupun keluarga Kim yang tak menyangka bahwa takdir benar-benar melewatkan garis batasnya padanya.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang alpha. Keluarganya cukup terpandang karena _pack_ mereka memiliki ciri khas tersendiri di kalangannya. Keluarga Jung sudah sejak ratusan tahun terakhir selalu memiliki garis keturunan yang sama. Hal ini dilihat dari _pack_ mereka yang sebagian besar—hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari alpha sekaligus _soulmates_. Tak heran keluarga Jung biasanya berpasangan dengan sesama alpha karena hampir seluruh dari mereka merupakan _soulmates_ yang setia. Itulah mengapa keluarga _pack_ Jung patut diberikan tanda sebagai salah satu _pack_ terkuat di negara ini. Dengan 90% anggota alpha, kekuatan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun suatu hari Jung Yunho tak bisa seperti apa yang orang-orang sebelumnya dalam keluarga Jung miliki. Yaitu seorang _soulmate_. Ia tak bisa menemukan seorang _soulmate_ dan dirinya hanya bisa berlabuh dengan seorang omega dari keluarga Kim. Hal itu sungguh mengguncang keluarga _pack_ Jung jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang menikahi seseorang yang bukan _soulmate_ nya sendiri.

Tetapi persetan dengan _soulmate_ , bagi Jung Yunho pendampingnya saat ini bukan tentang belahan jiwa ataupun ciri khas dari keluarga yang diturunkan setiap generasi. Semua ini hanya tentang cinta. Cintanya kepada Kim Jaejoong adalah hal yang murni. Bukan sesuatu yang harus diasingkan apalagi diremehkan. Kenyataan bahwa takdir seorang alpha secara dominan akan selalu bersama omega, pasangan serasi dengan _soulmate_ pun juga tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Semua hanya tentang kesetiaan cinta.

Sampai akhirnya Jung Yunho menikahi Kim Jaejoong orang-orang mulai meremehkan mereka. Terlebih menjelang tiga tahun pernikahan, mereka belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Orang-orang mulai mencibirnya dengan karma karena Jung Yunho mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri dengan menikahi seseorang yang bukan _soulmate_ darinya.

Tetapi sekali lagi takdir senang bermain dengan pasangan yang tak mempedulikan apapun selain di mabuk cinta, akhirnya Jaejoong yang kini menyanggah marga Jung seperti suaminya telah melahirkan seorang anak tunggal lelaki manis dengan darah kental seorang omega mengalir di tubuh mungilnya. Namanya Jung Yoongi.

Seakan karma memang menghantui sosok Jung Yunho, karenanya seorang omega di keluarga Jung adalah hal yang langka mengingat _pack_ -nya didominasi oleh alpha. Maka kelahiran seorang omega—terutama omega laki-laki—di keluarga Jung ada yang menyebutnya dengan pembawa sial dan ada yang menyebutnya sebagai aset bagus yang menurut legenda yang beredar seorang omega dari keluarga Jung memiliki darah suci yang akan membuat seorang alpha menjadi lebih kuat jika menjadi pasangannya.

Oleh karena itu, banyak alpha di luar sana yang masih percaya dengan rumor legenda macam itu ingin menyandingi satu-satunya anak omega dari Jung Yunho.

Sebagai orang tua yang baik, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya ingin melindungi buah hati tersayang mereka dari kejahatan apapun. Yunho terpaksa memberikan Yoongi _marking_ ditubuhnya bahkan sejak ia belum _present_ sekalipun. Pertumbuhan Yoongi yang lebih mengarah sebagai calon omega benar-benar membuatnya sangat khawatir sejak saat itu.

Itulah mengapa Yoongi jadi merasa 'terkurung' dalam lindungan kedua orangtuanya. Meski hal itu demi kebaikannya sendiri, Yoongi merasa dirinya hanya akan menjadi sumber malapetaka bagi orang lain dan orangtuanya karena kehadirannya di dunia pun sudah menyusahkan ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah setahun semenjak Jimin terakhir kali melihat Yoongi di ruang kesehatan di hari pertamanya mereka berinteraksi, Jimin tidak pernah melihat Yoongi lagi di jajaran senior bahkan sampai Jimin lulus pun murid bernama Yoongi itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Jimin kecewa. Sungguh sangat kecewa lelaki manis pujaannya pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tetapi meskipun begitu Jimin tidak pernah melupakan interaksi terakhir mereka. Hari itu Jimin bersumpah, ia akan menjadi seorang alpha yang kuat untuk mendapatkan Yoongi dan melindunginya.

Selama setahun ke belakang Jimin benar-benar menjadi orang yang giat. Ia belajar sungguh-sungguh bahkan terus berlatih bela diri untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh dan staminanya sama seperti sang ayah. Di sela-sela kesibukannya ia menggali informasi tentang keluarga Jung. Mencari tahu sejarah tentang keluarga _pack_ mereka bahkan sampai membuat ayahnya terkejut bila Jimin benar-benar memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga _pack_ Jung yang terkenal dengan mayoritas alpha disana.

Jimin juga menyelidiki dirinya sendiri, ia berkonsultasi pada seorang beta yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dinamis kenalan ibunya tentang Jimin yang selalu merasakan getaran aneh di lengan kirinya dan pengalamannya bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang. Dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa Jimin pernah memegang darah omega yang kemungkinan calon _soulmate_ nya dan itulah mengapa Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu yang terus terikat di lengannya untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan pemilik darah yang pernah Jimin sentuh. Tetapi untuk benar-benar menjadi _soulmates_ sejati, Jimin harus 'mengikatnya' terlebih dahulu.

Meski Jimin yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dokter dan kata-katanya yang Jimin yakini hal itu merujuk pada Yoongi, tetapi hingga Jimin kini resmi menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya di bisnis perusahaan _Property_ milik keluarga pun Jimin sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan sosok manis yang memikat hatinya itu.

Jimin selalu menatap telapak tangannya setiap pagi, rasanya Yoongi itu dekat dengan dirinya namun jauh dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

 _Sudah setahun._

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dari gumamannya sendiri ketika ia menandakan sebuah kalender duduk di meja nakas kamarnya dengan sebuah pena warna biru. Yoongi kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah jendela bulat di sudut kamar dengan nuansa biru lembut itu dan membuka celahnya sedikit untuk membiarkan udara luar masuk.

Pagi datang kembali dan Yoongi masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja semenjak hari dimana ia terluka, dirinya tak menyadari apapun sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumah ini dan berubah menjadi orang yang jarang sekali keluar dari rumah. Yoongi tak punya teman. Sekolah di universitasnya putus begitu saja dan tak ada teman yang bisa dihubunginya sekalipun. Dunia Yoongi seolah sedang jungkir balik dan kehidupan barunya hanya seputar orangtuanya saja.

Yoongi bahkan jarang keluar rumah, kulitnya yang putih hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin pucat. Sekalipun ia keluar rumah, ibu atau ayahnya pasti berada di sampingnya. Sesungguhnya hal itu membuat Yoongi muak setengah mati. Tetapi apa daya, Yoongi hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah orangtuanya. Yoongi cukup mengerti hidupnya sebagai lelaki omega yang lemah memang kelemahan orangtuanya. Yoongi hanya bisa membuat keduanya merasa bahagia meski dengan hadirnya dirinya sebagai sebuah karma. Yoongi hanya perlu menjadi anak baik meski jiwa Yoongi menolaknya.

Ada perasaan baru yang mulai hadir sejak setahun terakhir. Sesuatu yang menggetarkan lengan kirinya yang membuat Yoongi ingin memberontak keluar. Ingin bebas pergi keluar tanpa khawatir akan orangtuanya. Ingin mengikuti dimana pusat getaran yang mendebarkan jantungnya ini berada.

Jimin... benar.

Lelaki itu terlalu banyak meninggalkan kesan untuknya. Cengkeramannya yang kuat dan dalam, Yoongi masih bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Yoongi tak bisa melupakan lelaki alpha yang sudah melukainya itu. Sebaliknya, Yoongi justru sangat ingin bertemu dengannya kembali. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Yoongi sampaikan padanya lewat suara hatinya karena hanya Jimin lah yang benar-benar menyahuti apa yang digumamkan dalam hatinya. Orangtuanya yang selalu melindunginya pun bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

Ah, semakin Yoongi memikirkannya semakin dirinya ingin berlari keluar untuk menemukan segala hal yang diinginkannya tanpa rasa takut.

"Yoongi, kau sudah bangun, hm?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah sumber suara hanya untuk menemukan ibunya—Jaejoong sedang tersenyum lembut padanya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta Yoongi untuk menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

" _Eomma_..." Yoongi tersenyum dan berjalan untuk menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

Hangat. Itulah yang selalu Yoongi rasakan bila ibunya memeluknya seperti ini.

"Sayangku, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Perlahan namun pasti menyeret Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju meja makan yang sudah mengepulkan asap makanan diatasnya.

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa aku cukup kuat untuk menjadi seorang lelaki omega... sepertimu? Aku... aku selalu berada di rumah, apa aku terlalu lemah untuk berada di luar seorang diri?"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Ia mendudukkan Yoongi di salah satu kursi meja makan dan ia sendiri duduk di hadapannya. Menatap putra tunggal satu-satunya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau itu kuat Yoongi. Kau itu berharga bagi kita. Hanya saja dunia di luar sana sulit untuk omega seperti kita. Kau tahu _harabeoji_ pun pernah bilang untuk jangan membiarkanmu terluka sebelum beliau meninggal, bukan?"

Yoongi sangat paham dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarga Jung dan bagaimana perannya di keluarga ini. Yoongi hanya menyesal, kenapa dirinya tidak pernah lahir sebagai seorang alpha agar orangtuanya berhenti melindunginya setiap saat. Yoongi benci dirinya lahir sebagai seorang omega yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

"Yoongi sayang, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar menu masakan baru di restoran bibi Jung? Kita akan minta _Appa_ menjemput sore nanti sepulangnya ia bekerja dan makan malam bersama disana?" Jaejoong segera merubah raut wajahnya dengan ceria untuk menghancurkan atmosfir serius akibat pembicaraan mereka semula. Ia ingin membuat Yoongi merasa senang.

Yoongi seketika tersenyum cerah. Itu artinya ia akan jalan-jalan keluar hari ini. "Huum! Aku juga ingin bertemu bibi Jung."

Jaejoong mengelus rambut cokelat Yoongi dengan gemas. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu akan berada di sisi putra manisnya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

Jimin menatap berkas map di mejanya dengan seksama. Itu adalah berkas _company profile_ milik peserta baru anggota pemegang saham yang terpilih sebagai investor utama tahun ini yang akan bekerja sama dengan Park Co,. Yang menarik perhatian Jimin adalah pemilik nama dari usaha terbuka sebuah pabrik elektronik rumah tangga itu bernama Jung Yunho. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Jimin segera teringat oleh Yoongi. Marganya yang sama dan wajah di foto profilnya disana benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Yoongi. Seolah mendapatkan secercah harapan, untuk pertama kalinya Jimin kembali merasa bersemangat.

"Hei," tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Jimin dan mengambil berkas di tangan Jimin. "Akhirnya yang terpilih milik Yunho- _ssi_ di _voting_ Rapat Umum tadi?"

Itu Park Yoochun, ayahnya yang baru saja tiba setelah kembali dari kantor cabang di luar Seoul. Sebagai gantinya hari ini Jimin yang telah menggantikan kehadirannya dalam sebuah rapat penting tahunan bagi para pemegang saham.

"Ayah, kau sudah kembali." Jimin kemudian menyerahkan berkas-berkas hasil rapat hari ini pada ayahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilnya seakrab itu? Kau kenal keluarga Jung?"

Yoochun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Jimin penuh tanya. "Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya, ayah, sepertinya aku langsung menemukan 'ayahnya' disini." Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Yak, Park Jimin, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk mencari seorang _mate_ sekarang ini. Fokus dengan pekerjaanmu lebih dulu!" Yoochun memperingati Jimin dengan wajah seriusnya.

Jimin hanya mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya dengan malas.

Lama memandang berkas hasil rapat kali ini, tiba-tiba wajah Yoochun menatap serius. Keluarga Jung menjadi peringkat pertama investor utama di ibukota negara ini dan juga bekerja sama dengan Park Co,. Perusahaan elektronik adalah perusahaan dengan persaingan ketat secara nasional. Banyak yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi investor utama di Seoul dalam era kemajuan teknologi seperti ini. Yoochun berharap semoga tahun ini kegiatan perusahaannya tetap lancar seperti biasa. Walau sedikit banyak ia lebih mengkhawatirkan pesaing perusahaan elektronik akan bermain kotor mengingat saat ini orang lebih suka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat bagus dengan cara apapun.

"Ayah, kau melamun." Jimin menepuk pundak ayahnya ketika menyadari lelaki paruh baya tersebut terdiam di atas kursi.

"Ah, Jimin. Apapun yang terjadi jangan ikut campur urusan bisnis orang lain. Kita tetap fokus pada pembangunan dan arus keuangan tetap stabil." Ayahnya lalu meninggalkan Jimin di ruangannya.

Jimin hanya menatap bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya sendiri. Ia kemudian segera merapikan mejanya dan berniat untuk mengajak Jungkook makan di luar. Omong-omong pemuda tersebut telah menjadi bagian dari Park Co,. di divisi _marketing_. Wajahnya yang tampan ternyata memang mampu menarik banyak calon pelanggan saham di _Property_.

.

.

Pesta dadakan di sebuah restoran daging itu membuat Yoongi senang bukan main. Ternyata selain ingin bersenang-senang dan memberi kejutan kepada ayahnya, Yoongi dan Jaejoong malah juga diberi kejutan oleh sang kepala keluarga yang juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan karena usaha nilai sahamnya tahun ini berada di peringkat tertinggi. Pada akhirnya mereka berpesta bersama disana. Berbagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil penuh canda tawa dan kasih sayang.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia memegang lengan kirinya erat dan mendadak menggigil. Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut pertamakali segera merangkul Yoongi untuk menatap wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Yunho juga menyadari bau feromon omega pekat yang khas mulai menguar dari tubuh Yoongi dan ia segera memblokirnya dengan membuat _marking_ yang cukup kuat padanya agar tak ada orang sekitar yang bisa membaui feromon milik Yoongi.

Jaejoong yang menatap suaminya begitu tergesa-gesa juga segera mendekati Yoongi untuk memeluknya dengan khawatir dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Oh tidak, aku hampir melupakan tanggalnya, Yun! Kita pulang sekarang!"

Sang kepala keluarga hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu serius namun menyimpan kekhawatiran disana. Ia membopong Yoongi dan membawanya keluar. Jaejoong disana segera berpamitan dengan keluarga bibi Jung di ruang privat restoran itu dan membungkuk sopan karena harus meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat.

"Jaga keponakanku ya, Jae!"

Kemudian Jaejooong segera menyusul suaminya dan juga Yoongi keluar dari sana. Mereka akan pulang sekarang juga karena Yoongi tiba-tiba kedatangan masa _heat_ nya.

.

.

Jimin baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dan menatap heran lengan kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut aneh dan terasa panas. Ia juga menatap dua orang yang seperti sedang membopong seseorang lainnya itu berlari terburu-buru memasuki sebuah mobil dan melaju cepat keluar dari lingkungan restoran.

Jungkook yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Jimin itu bertanya-tanya dengan hidung yang mengendus, "Mereka kenapa sih? Bau feromonnya... bercampur?"

Jimin kemudian mengepalkan lengan kirinya dan merasakan denyutnya yang menguat dan melemah. "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku kenal bau ini. Jung Yoongi..."

Jungkook berjengit heran. "Maksudmu Yoongi senior waktu itu?" Jungkook kemudian memukul perut Jimin dengan agak kencang. "Kau pasti sedang kelaparan hah?! Atau _rut_ mu sudah akan datang lagi? Ayo cepat kita makan!"

Jungkook kemudian segera berlari ke dalam restoran sebelum Jimin mengeluarkan cakarnya dan berniat merusak wajah tampannya.

Jimin menatap mobil hitam tersebut melaju sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika ia berbalik, Jungkook sudah memesan makanannya. "Yak Jeon Jungkook kemari kau!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja membuat Yoongi tertidur dengan memberinya suntikan _suppressant_ 10 miligram yang selalu disediakannya di rumah untuk Yoongi di kala ia sedang mengalami _heat_ setiap tiga bulan sekali. Yoongi tak bisa menelan obat _suppressant_ , jadi ia diberi alternatif dalam bentuk cairan suntikan.

Jaejoong mengusap dahinya lesu kemudian menghampiri suaminya di kamar. "Yun, maafkan aku melupakan jadwal _heat_ Yoongi. Aku menyesal, ia pasti kesakitan."

Yunho hanya menghela napas dan memeluk istrinya. "Tak apa, jangan kau ulangi lagi ya? Apa Yoongi sekarang sudah tidur?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho serius. "Yun, apa sudah saatnya kita mencarikan seorang _mate_ untuk Yoongi? aku tak tega setiap melihatnya dalam masa _heat_ harus sendirian menahan sakit. _Suppresant_ itu hanya membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah."

"Tidak, Yoongi itu anak yang kuat. Sekarang ini biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Yoongi terluka oleh alpha lain. Kau tahu, saat ini pekerjaanku sedang beresiko. Aku tak ingin Yoongi muncul di permukaan bila ia memiliki seorang _mate_ dalam waktu dekat. Yoongi adalah anak kita satu-satunya yang berharga." Yunho berucap serius. Menatap istrinya dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk membuatnya percaya kepadanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kemudian mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan suaminya. "Baiklah,"

Sedangkan di sisi lain Yoongi tidak sedang tertidur, ia terbangun menahan rasa sakitnya melalui masa _heat_ nya yang sensitif sendirian. Kamarnya di penuhi aroma feromonnya sendiri dan penampilannya kini benar-benar berantakan. _Suppressant_ yang telah disuntikkan oleh Jaejoong sepertinya tidak mampu menembus batasnya. Sepertinya Yoongi butuh _suppressant_ dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi.

Tetapi daripada itu, Yoongi merasa lengan kirinya terus berdenyut sejak di restoran dan itu mengingatkannya pada Jimin. Lelaki alpha itu... mungkinkah berada dekat dengannya?

"Aahh..."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin Jimin berada dekat dengannya. Pemuda itu pasti sudah melupakannya mengingat mereka hanya bertemu hari itu setahun yang lalu dan hari itu pula mereka berpisah.

Tetapi entah mengapa bayang-bayang Jimin terus memenuhi kepalanya dan itu membuat masa _heat_ Yoongi kali ini semakin tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb : teehee! Ketemu lagi, disini alurnya saya bikin cepet sedikit. Tapi bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya biar enak heuheu. Maafkan juga karena saya anak Cassie yang gabisa lupain legend pairingnya jadi jawaban kemaren tuh bukan Jung Hoseok tapi Jung Yunho. Maaf :(

Btw selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan! Maafkan saya seneng bikin yungi menderita :(

Ada satu QnA yang mungkin berguna buat kalian :'D

 **Q** _ **: Penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang omegaverse?**_

 **A** : saya juga pake basic (chapter 1) yang beredar di internet dan banyak dipake oleh fanficcers. Silahkan kalian bisa baca ke situs ini:

 **theomegaverse , tumblr , com / rundown**

 **phoenixacademyadmin , weebly , com / abo-basics**

 **archiveofourown , org / works / 8691418**

jadi jangan heran kalo liat kemiripan disana ya hehe. Jangan lupa hapus tanda spasi dan ganti koma dengan titik buat kunjungin situsnya.

 _SPECIAL_ _thanks to_ kamu yang mau komentar kemarin, _I Love You_ ~!

 **kuramauchihakyu69 / shitae / Vi-kun / fyoochwex / Jimsnoona / icha744 / Re . rest07 / min . xxs / Rizuku / famekillahz / yoongiku / PoppoMing / Bubble tea coffee / yuliita / Iis899 / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / jenbwi / YouMint / Buzlague / ravoletta / chimiesry / bangtaninmylove / Linkz account / rossadilla17 / aya . anezaki / Jibangie / N-Yera48 / RenRenay / naranari II / pinkeualmond / Nury630 / Riani Lee / minyoonlovers / MinReri Kujyou / jkthmhsygsjnj / sugarism / mayuyumi fujimoto wkwk / cicipciel / Yxxx1106 / Jang Taeyoung / Anomalee twentytwo / cheonsa19 / perfecthaugust / Fujonyasar / Dyah Cho / NabillaTaehyung / haneunseok**

 _Thank you!_

.

.

 _With love and respect_ ,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	4. Chapter 4

— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | omegaverse | AU!ABOdynamics | mini series | R-18 | M-Preg later | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

.

.

.

Semakin lama suhu di kamarnya terasa semakin panas. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan Yoongi sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa _sakit_ nya _heat_ kali ini sendirian. Ah, seandainya ia memiliki seorang _mate_ , tidak mungkin rasanya akan semenyedihkan ini.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindari segala pemikiran anehnya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak boleh memikirkan seorang _mate_ untuk saat ini. Ini hanya akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari dan Yoongi akan melewatinya dengan aman sama seperti _heat_ sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yoongi menarik napas pelan dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia kemudian terduduk dan merubah tubuhnya yang memang sedang tanpa busana apapun itu dengan wujud serigala. Sudah sejak usia sepuluh tahun Yoongi dapat merubah wujudnya dengan serigala putih yang memiliki bulu lebat selembut kapas dan kedua iris cokelat gelap yang menawan. Sebuah kemampuan yang jarang ditemui oleh seorang omega yang belum _present_ saat itu. Hal itu membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin istimewa terlebih ketika ia mulai memiliki simbol omega di leher persis di tengah tenggorokannya. Tetapi kenyataan itu membuat orang-orang diluar sana mulai mengincarnya. Itulah mengapa Yoongi tak suka terlahir menjadi seorang omega.

Dengan wujud serigala Yoongi hanya bisa membangun _nest_ dengan tumpukan bantal-bantal di atas ranjangnya untuk menghabiskan masa _heat_ nya daripada ia mendesah sendirian dengan wujud manusia, Yoongi pikir lebih baik jika ia sendirian dengan wujud serigala.

Sesaat Yoongi mulai bergelung dengan _nest_ —sarangnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membobol jendela bundarnya dan suara pecahan kaca terdengar jelas di rumah itu.

 _Prang!_ —

Yoongi segera terbelalak karena terkejut tiba-tiba kedatangan seorang lelaki yang jelas dari feromonnya dia adalah seorang alpha yang sama sekali tidak Yoongi kenal. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur di kamar itu dan menggeram menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam pada seorang lelaki dengan surai almond yang terduduk santai di jendela bundar yang baru saja dihancurkannya. Jelas lelaki alpha ini menginginkan sesuatu dari Yoongi.

Yoongi melolong, niatnya ingin mengusir lelaki itu secara verbal namun lolongannya malah terdengar lemah dan menyedihkan karena ia sedang dalam masa _heat_ nya. Mengundang lelaki yang tak dikenal namanya itu menertawai Yoongi yang beringsut dengan wujud serigalanya.

"Wow, omega kesayangan Jung ini sedang dalam masa _heat_ rupanya. Baumu sungguh manis dan menggoda. Perlu ku bantu untuk melepas rasa penat?" tawarnya dengan turun dari jendela dan mulai mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi sekali lagi melolong, sedetik kemudian ia maju untuk melukai lelaki alpha di hadapannya dengan taring dan cakarnya yang tajam. Tetapi yang terjadi dengan lihainya lelaki itu menghindari serangan Yoongi dan malah berbalik untuk mencengkeram bulu putih di punggungnya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah tali untuk mengikat keempat kaki Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" suara gedoran pintu terdengar gusar dari luar kamar Yoongi, sesaat kemudian pintu tersebut didobrak paksa sampai terbuka kemudian menampakkan Jung Yunho dan istrinya—Jaejoong membelalakkan mata begitu melihat Yoongi dalam wujud serigala dibawa oleh seorang lelaki yang segera kabur dari rumah itu.

Yunho menggeram tajam. "Aku akan mengejar Yoongi, pastikan dirimu aman dan beritahu bibi Jung tentang hal ini." kemudian dengan cepat ia berubah dalam wujud serigala alpha yang besar dengan bulu cokelat-putih terangnya. Terlihat sangat berbahaya saat mendengar lolongannya yang nyaring dan tajam. Seolah sedang menyampaikan berita pada kawanannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian suaminya. Yoongi diculik, ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Kedua matanya memanas dan mulai menangis ketika ia mencari-cari telepon untuk memberitahu kerabat dan kepolisian pihak dinamis. Jaejoong sungguh sangat khawatir sekali pada Yoongi. Demi Tuhan anaknya sedang dalam masa _heat_ dan ia diculik. Oh tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sanggup jika putra semata wayangnya akan hancur malam ini. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru selesai bercukur dan bersiap untuk tidur di malam yang cerah ini. Bulan menunjukkan malam purnamanya yang belum sempurna dengan terang. Jimin tersenyum kecil menatap langit di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Jimin kemudian baru akan menutup jendelanya ketika telinganya berdengung mendengar lolongan yang tak asing di telinganya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan lengan kirinya kembali berdenyut. Jimin memegang lengan kirinya dengan wajah yang mengeras. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terhubung entah kemana dan penciumannya yang tajam mulai mengendus-endus. Perasaannya mulai tak enak karena kali ini rasa yang menghantuinya terlalu berbeda. Ada rasa takut yang membumbung di hatinya. Seolah benar-benar ada seseorang yang terus memanggil nama Jimin saat ini dan membutuhkannya sekarang juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menaiki jendelanya. Semilir angin malam segera menerpa surai hitam lebatnya dan hidungnya kembali mengendus. Ada bau feromon yang harus dikejarnya malam ini. Jika Jimin berhasil mengejar baunya dan menemukan bahwa yang menyebabkan debaran rasa takut dan khawatirnya malam ini adalah seseorang bernama Jung Yoongi yang setahun ini terus dinanti olehnya—

Jimin kemudian merubah dirinya dengan wujud serigala hitam. Besar dan kokoh dengan tatapan tajamnya yang segelap bima sakti. Geramannya terdengar berbahaya diantara desisan taringnya yang tajam.

—Jimin pastikan akan memusnahkan apapun yang membuat Yoongi merasakan hal ini.

Jimin kemudian tanpa pikir panjang melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan berlari cepat melewati atap setiap rumah yang dipijaknya. Pikirannya kini di penuhi oleh Yoongi. Kali ini ia sudah tak meragukan perasaannya sendiri dan tentang denyutan lengan kirinya yang Jimin yakini bahwa itu adalah hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

Malam ini Jimin tidak meragukan apapun.

.

.

Yoongi mulai merasa mual. Ia masih dalam wujud serigalanya dengan seluruh kakinya yang terikat. Pelaku yang menculiknya membawanya berlari entah kemana. Yoongi tak bisa berpikir jernih. Masa _heat_ masih aktif membakar tubuhnya dan angin malam sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit suhu tubuhnya yang tetap terasa panas. Yoongi mulai menangis. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini membawanya pergi dan hanya membuat Yoongi merasa takut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Yoongi dalam hatinya. Ia membayangkan wajah ibunya yang pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya atau bahkan menangisinya. Yoongi tak tega membayangkannya.

Yoongi kemudian kembali terkejut ketika lelaki yang membawa tubuhnya ini mulai memanjat sebuah pohon besar yang tinggi. Yoongi tak tahu dimana tempat ini berada. Sebuah pohon besar seperti ini sudah pasti jauh dari pusat kota. Membayangkannya membuat Yoongi semakin merinding sampai sesaat kemudian lelaki dengan surai almond itu melepas Yoongi dan melemparnya ke sisi dahan pohon yang besar. Punggung Yoongi menghantam sisi dahan tersebut dengan keras dan membuatnya kembali melolong dengan suara lirihnya.

Lelaki tersebut berdecak menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tertarik. Terlebih menatap bagaimana wujud serigala putih yang terikat itu terus menggeliat dengan binalnya dan menginginkan sentuhan. Ada bau _slick_ dan feromon omega yang kuat menandakan bahwa si Putih itu sedang berjuang dalam masa _heat_ nya.

"Tadinya aku diperintah untuk membunuhmu tetapi melihat putra CEO Jung yang terkenal itu ternyata seorang omega yang cantik dan sedang dalam masa _heat_ ini sepertinya sangat disayangkan bila aku harus membunuhmu lebih cepat." Lelaki itu mendekati Yoongi yang terus semakin beringsut di sisi pohon. Ia tak bisa banyak bergerak dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terikat. Terlebih jika ia semakin berontak, ia akan jatuh dari pohon besar yang tinggi ini.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan percuma.

"Tetapi bukankah lebih baik aku membantumu menyelesaikan masa _heat_ mu?" tawarnya dengan seringai yang membuat Yoongi sangat ingin meludahinya. Lelaki alpha ini sepertinya dikirim oleh seseorang untuk menghancurkan ayahnya mengingat ia menyebut nama ayahnya.

Yoongi menghela napas berat menyadari bahwa dirinya memang akan selalu menjadi beban keluarganya. Sudah sepantasnya ia selalu dalam bahaya seperti ini. Jika tidak ia hanya akan—

Suara lolongan keras terdengar begitu dekat dan sedetik kemudian seekor serigala melompat muncul dihadapan Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam namun dengan sirat penuh kekhawatiran dari iris gelapnya. Yoongi segera balas menatap serigala berbulu hitam sepenuhnya itu dengan mendelikkan kedua matanya. Yoongi yakin serigala itu pasti seorang alpha dan mengendus dari feromonnya dan debaran jantung Yoongi serta denyutan di lengannya yang menguatkan instingnya, Yoongi meneriakkan nama seseorang dalam hatinya.

" _Park Jimin... kau kah itu?_ " isi hatinya berbisik, Yoongi mulai merasa kedua matanya memanas lagi. Setelah setahun dengan pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka, Jimin akhirnya muncul kembali di hadapan Yoongi dalam wujud serigalanya.

" _Ini aku... Jimin, Yoongi-ah_."

Jimin balas berbisik. Namun ia segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara lelaki di belakangnya.

"Wow, ada alpha lain yang menjemputnya. Siapa kau? Anjing penjaga keluarga Jung?" tanyanya sebelum sesaat kemudian merubah dirinya dengan wujud serigala. Mengisyaratkan untuk menantang Jimin yang juga dalam wujud serigala itu untuk berduel.

Jimin melolong keras sekali lagi. Ia kemudian mencoba menghantam serigala itu dengan cakar tajamnya. Membuat keduanya melolong semakin keras seiring dengan kedua pasang cakar yang mulai saling mencoba untuk mencabik satu sama lain.

Tetapi yang namanya serigala memang bisa berpikir licik, lelaki yang menculik Yoongi itu mulai mengincar Yoongi. Ia sengaja mencakar dahan di dekat Yoongi untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Dan itu membuat Jimin harus melindunginya dan mau tak mau konsentrasi Jimin untuk melawan serigala di hadapannya itu jadi terbagi antara harus melindungi Yoongi agar tidak terjatuh atau melawan serigala yang semakin liar mencoba menghajarnya itu atau juga menahan diri mereka untuk tak menghancurkan pohon yang dipijaknya. Cabikan taringnya bahkan sudah melukai punggung Jimin dan membuatnya kembali melolong keras.

Yoongi tak bisa bergerak banyak. Kakinya masih terikat kuat dan itu semakin menyusahkannya untuk membantu dirinya agar tetap di tempat dan tidak terjatuh karena guncangan dari dua serigala yang berduel di dahan pohon yang besar itu.

 _Scratch!_

Jimin kembali melolong dalam wujud serigalanya ketika sebuah cakaran kembali mengenai dirinya. Yoongi yang melihat itu ikut melirih dengan geraman serigalanya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seolah cakaran itu juga mengenai dirinya. Ia tak rela melihat Jimin yang tersakiti di hadapannya yang tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Tetapi Jimin masih bisa bangkit meski dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai bergetar, ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang ketika serigala musuh dihadapannya bergerak lebih cepat dan mulai melompat untuk menghantam Jimin namun tiba-tiba Yoongi melolong begitu keras hingga membuat pohon besar yang mereka pijak itu bergetar dan sesaat kemudian mereka bertiga terjatuh dari atas dahan pohon besar itu.

Jimin segera kembali dengan wujud manusia begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang kembali dengan wujud manusianya, mereka berpelukan dan Jimin dengan cekatan membuka seluruh ikatan dilengan Yoongi. Ia juga melindungi kepala Yoongi sebelum akhirnya mereka jatuh ke tanah dengan Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi dengan posisi yang sudah ia pastikan aman sampai akhirnya mereka berguling-guling di tanah.

Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi tidak memakai pakaiannya segera melepas atasan piyama yang Jimin pakai sesaat sebelum Jimin berubah dengan wujud serigalanya itu untuk dipakaikannya pada Yoongi. Beruntunglah atasan piyama Jimin kebesaran di tubuh Yoongi hingga bisa menutupi tubuhnya hinga setengah pahanya.

Tanpa disadari musuh yang masih tetap dalam wujud serigalanya itu masih bisa bangkit. Ia berlari menghampiri Jimin namun belum sempat ia mendaratkan cakarnya pada Jimin, tiba-tiba datang serigala alpha lain yang kembali melolong keras kemudian menghantam serigala yang mencoba menculik Yoongi itu dengan keras. Menghantamnya habis-habisan tanpa jeda.

Yoongi yang kini aman dalam pelukan Jimin menatap serigala dengan bulu cokelat putih yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ternyata ayahnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya juga.

" _Appa_..." lirih Yoongi kemudian, menatap dua serigala yang kembali berduel dengan sengit itu sampai salah satunya mulai tak bisa bangkit lagi karena serigala yang ternyata itu adalah ayah Yoongi—Yunho telah berhasil mematahkan satu kakinya dan membuatnya tidak dapat bangkit kembali.

Jimin hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi erat dan membisikinya kalimat menenangkan. Lelaki manis pujaannya yang sudah setahun tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya namun kemudian kembali bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini membuat Jimin merasa sedih sebenarnya. Seharusnya ia mencari Yoongi sejak awal dan melindunginya agar tak terjadi hal yang membahayakan seperti ini. Astaga, Jimin tak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila ia tak mengikuti instingnya untuk mengejar Yoongi sebelumnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Yoongi begitu saja untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin. Suhu tubuhnya yang panas merasa lebih nyaman berada dalam pelukan Jimin. "...jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

Yunho kembali dengan wujud manusianya setelah berhasil mengalahkan lelaki alpha yang berusaha menculik anaknya itu. Yunho mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak membunuhnya karena ia berpikir lebih baik membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk menginvestiganya tentang apa motif dibalik kejahatannya karena menculik anaknya. Walaupun Yunho tahu pasti hal ini tidak akan jauh dari musuh-musuh dalam pekerjaannya.

Yunho kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang menempel dengan seorang alpha lain. Membuat lelaki dewasa itu menatapnya heran sekaligus khawatir mengingat putra semata wayangnya sedang dalam masa _heat_.

"Yoongi?" Yunho mendekatinya dan mengusap bahu Yoongi yang hanya membuat anak itu semakin memeluk Jimin erat. "Dan... bukannya kau putra sulungnya keluarga Park? Park Yoochun?" 

Jimin mengangguk gugup dan mengusap punggung Yoongi yang tetap memeluknya erat tanpa mau melepasnya sedikitpun. "Ya... anda mengenal saya rupanya." Yunho mengangguk kemudian.  
Yunho tersenyum sedih melihat Yoongi yang ia hampir saja kehilangannya. Tetapi melihatnya kini merasa nyaman sedangkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan orang lain membuatnya sedikit lega meski ia agak bingung. Namun karena ia sangat mengerti keadaan putra semata wayangnya, bahkan tanpa harus bertanya pun ia mengerti keadaan Yoongi.

"Setahun belakangan ini aku begitu khawatir dengan Yoongi yang memiliki tanda seorang _soulmate_ , aku harus menjauhinya karena takut Yoongi akan bermasalah dengan musuh-musuhku. Tetapi melihat bahwa sepertinya itu adalah dirimu, mungkin aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang." Tutur Yunho dengan penuh senyuman, ia mengusap surai basah Yoongi dengan lembut. Benar-benar sosok figur ayah yang begitu ramah dan penuh kasih sayang.

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu, ah ada banyak yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu aj—"

"Panggil aku Yunho- _appa_."

Jimin mengangguk antusias. Meski dirinya masih merasa canggung karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin bertemu dengan ayah dari Yoongi. Sebelumnya Jimin hanya bertemu dengan ibunya dan itu pun kesannya tidak terlalu baik.

"Nah, Jimin, bisakah kau membawa Yoongi ke tempat aman. Kau tahu Yoongi sedang dalam masa _heat_ nya dan tolong jangan sampai kau melakung _mating_ dengan anakku sebelum aku sendiri yang mengijinkannya." Ucapnya menatap tajam Jimin kemudian.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Secara tak langsung ayahnya Yoongi telah memberikan kepercayaannya padanya bukan? Dan Jimin tidak boleh menghancurkan itu. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Yoongi sepenuh hati."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kupegang janjimu."

"Kalau begitu... bolehkah aku membawa Yoongi ke rumahku? Aku juga harus mengobati lukaku." Pinta Jimin, sedikit meringis menyadari bahwa lukanya masih terbuka meski tidak terlalu dalam.

"Baiklah. Bawa Yoongi dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dengan orang ini. Aku akan membawanya ke kantor polisi dan mengabari istriku bila semuanya baik-baik saja." Yunho menatap lelaki almond yang mencoba menculik itu hanya terkapar tak bisa bangkit di tanah.

"Dan Yoongi- _ah_..." Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi yang masih setia menempel pada Jimin itu.

Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. " _Appa_..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi putra semata wayangnya. "Aku mempercayakanmu pada Jimin, jangan sampai kau membuatku memisahkan kalian lagi dan jangan sampai membuatnya liar karena kau dalam masa _heat_ , oke?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Yunho memberikan _marking_ feromon alphanya untuk Yoongi sebelum membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. "Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku memberikan _marking_ padamu, Yoon."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu. Ia tak bisa berbicara banyak, yang ia butuhkan adalah pelukan Jimin padanya.

"Dan kau Jimin, kalau sampai kau menyentuh anakku lebih jauh, akan ku pastikan aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu." Ancam Yunho sekali lagi, meski kali ini dengan senyuman menenangkan miliknya.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa Yoongi pergi, aku harus membereskan hal yang disini. Aku akan menjemput Yoongi besok di kediaman keluarga Park."

Jimin kemudian kembali ke wujud serigalanya dan membiarkan Yoongi berada di punggungnya. Jimin akan berlari dalam wujud serigalanya dan membiarkan Yoongi diatas punggungnya selagi ia membawanya pulang.

Jimin akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Untuk sejenak Jimin sempat melupakan Yoongi yang sedang _heat_ bahwa lelaki omega itusangat menginginkan Jimin sesegera mungkin.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jimin tetap fokus pada tujuannya dan tetap berlari dengan lihainya melewati atap-atap gedung tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang hanya bisa memegang erat bulu hitam Jimin dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Merasakan betapa hangatnya punggung serigala alpha hitam itu. Yoongi pikir ia ingin selamanya mendekap punggung yang terasa sangat nyaman baginya ini.

.

Sesampainya Jimin di rumah, ia disambut dengan heboh. Hanya adiknya saja sebenarnya yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kedatangannya bersama Yoongi. Tetapi siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapati keluargamu yang seorang alpha membawa pulang seorang omega di punggungnya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi omega tersebut sedang dalam masa _heat_?

Sungguh luar biasa.

"Ibu, bisa temani Yoongi sebentar? Setelah itu akan aku jelaskan semuanya pada kalian tentang ini." pinta Jimin yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang hanya menggeleng di kamar Jimin. Ia kini sudah berpiyama dan akan menginap di kamar tamu keluarga Park ini.

" _Temani aku, Jimin. Temani aku!_ " suara hatinya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jimin itu terus menolak.

Jimin membisik menenangkan. Mengusap sayang bahu Yoongi dan tersenyum lembut. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mengobati lukaku."

Yoongi terlihat menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sialnya itu terlihat menggoda di mata Jimin. Astaga, hidungnya. Hidung Jimin bisa membaui _heat_ Yoongi dan itu tidak baik jika ia terus berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Yoongi seperti ini. Aromanya benar-benar manis dan menggoda.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa bujukan, Yoongi ditemani ibu Jimin—Junsu di kamar untuk melewati masa _heat_ nya malam ini. Sebagai sesama omega, Junsu akan membuat Yoongi tenang dengan _suppresant_ yang memang seharusnya dikonsumsi untuk mereka yang belum memiliki _mate_.

Sedangkan Jimin berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah siap menghakiminya itu dengan menutup hidungnya yang berdarah. Jimin benar-benar mimisan.

"Hei, senang mencium bau _heat_ omega pujaanmu, huh?" tanya Yoochun melihat Jimin yang sedang mengusap darah dari hidungnya. Lelaki dewasa itu duduk di tengah sofa dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Disampingnya ada si bungsu yang ikut-ikutan ingin menghakimi Jimin.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya pelan. Jimin tak tahu kalau Yoongi yang sedang _heat_ ternyata aromanya begitu menusuk raganya hingga ke dasar hati. Membuai alam bawah sadarnya jika saja Jimin tak menahan diri dan tak terngiang-ngiang oleh perkataan Yunho yang membuatnya berjanji malam ini.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tetapi bisakah kalian menutup luka di punggungku? Itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Kemudian Jimin menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yoongi malam ini dan pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho. Juga semua fakta-fakta tentang _soulmate_ antara dirinya dan Yoongi hingga saat ini.

Yoochun paham dengan keadaan putra sulungnya. Tetapi ini semua tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Bagaimana jadinya jika Jimin memiliki seorang _mate_ dalam waktu dekat? Yoochun sama sekali belum memikirkannya. Selama ini ia hanya membuat Jimin terlatih fisik dan siap menjadi penerusnya kelak baik dalam keluarga Park dan perusahaan. Tetapi hal ini... Jimin memiliki seorang _soulmate_ dari keluarga Jung?

Yoochun bahkan tak yakin jika keluarga Jung merestui hubungan mereka.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yunho dan istrinya benar-benar datang ke kediaman keluarga Park untuk menjemput Yoongi sekaligus membahas masalah yang ada dan tentang hubungan diantara kedua anak mereka.

Yoongi pagi itu hanya bisa melihat Jimin dari jauh, ia bahkan tak bisa melihatnya benar-benar karena ia masih berada di dalam kamar tetapi Yoongi dapat merasakannya dengan insting dan kata hatinya. Lelaki itu menjaga jarak padanya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat Yoongi masih sedang dalam masa _heat_. Ibunya bilang bahwa mereka terus berdekatan hal itu akan mengundang _rut_ Jimin yang akan membuatnya meliar dan bernafsu pada Yoongi nantinya.

Yoongi memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Denyutan di lengan kirinya kembali terasa melinu. Padahal Jimin benar-benar berada dekat dengannya namun ia masih juga tak bisa menggapainya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Jimin kembali. Ia tak suka merasakan kekosongan dirinya yang seperti ini.

.

Kedua keluarga itu membicarakan hal yang serius. Sepertinya tentang masa depan keluarga mereka. Membicarakan tentang Jimin dan Yoongi ke depannya setelah memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar _soulmate_ seutuhnya sama seperti Yoochun dan Junsu.

Tetapi Jimin tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia kini benar-benar menginginkan Yoongi. Jimin bahkan terus menatap pintu yang menyimpan Yoongi dibaliknya itu dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin membakarnya. Di dekat pintu kamar tamu itu ada adiknya yang berdiri dengan tatapan sok angkuhnya. Ia diperintah untuk menjaga Yoongi agar tak keluar kamar karena feromon omeganya yang begitu kuat saat heat akan berbahaya bagi Jimin.

Nyatanya Jimin masih bisa mengendus lamat-lamat aroma feromon manis Yoongi di hidungnya. Entah kenapa memikirkan Yoongi sejak semalaman membuat masa _rut_ Jimin sebagai seorang alpha kembali bangkit. Dan itu tentu saja membangkitkan birahinya sebagai seorang 'pengendali'.

.

Yunho terlihat menghela napas. Ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong sejenak yang hanya mengangguk yakin padanya setelah mendengar kejadian dan fakta yang sebenarnya. Walau pada awalnya Jaejoong sempat hampir menilai buruk Jimin yang ternyata seorang putra dari keluarga Park, rasanya kini ia bisa menjanjikan putra kesayangannya pada pewaris keluarga Park itu.

Yunho menatap Yoochun yakin. "Setelah kejadian semalam sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan keselamatan anakku. Jika Jimin bisa melindunginya, aku tak perlu takut dengan musuh-musuh dalam pekerjaanku. Lagipula kita bisa bekerjasama sepenuhnya dalam perusahaan ke depannya. Apa kau setuju?"

Yoochun mengelus dagunya dengan pelan. Ia menatap istrinya sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan meyakinkan. "Aku setuju kita _besanan_."

Senyuman hangat mulai menghiasi kedua pasang keluarga yang sudah menentukan nasib bagi kedua putra mereka.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba muncul si bungsu keluarga Park berlari menghampiri mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ayah, ibu! Jimin- _hyung_ menerobos masuk ke kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ kemudian menguncinya dari dalam!" ucapnya khawatir.

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum bersama istrinya, "Sepertinya insting Jimin begitu kuat. Aku baru mengijinkannya bersama Yoongi bila aku telah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang ia langsung melakukannya, _eoh_?"

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya yang dihadiahi pukulan malu-malu istrinya karena tingkah putra sulungnya itu. "Anakku telah terlatih."

Sedangkan si bungsu keluarga Park hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah kedua pasang keluarga beda _pack_ itu saling tertawa dengan bahagianya.

"Jadi Jimin- _hyung_ akan dibiarkan _mating_ di dalam sana?!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: hello~~ huhuhu terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan juga buat yang sudah komentar kemarin. I appreciate it so much T_T

 _SPECIAL thanks_ to kamu yang komentar di chap kemarin; _I Luv U_ ~

 **Cpd / kuramauchihakyu69 / Fujimoto Yumi / Iis899 / NabillaTaehyung / Guest / blossomcandy / Park RinHyun-Uchina / song raemi / minyoonlovers / Linkz acoount / PoppoMing / rossadilla17 / syupit / aya. anezaki / rere / famekillahz / cicipciel / RenRenay / min. xxs / Minzzz / Guest / Buzlague / Riani Lee / Jibangie / sugaberry / Jang Taeyoung / joah / Siska Yairawati Putri / MinReri Kujyou / Uzumaki 'Muku'Zoldyck / PrinceDudu1 / Guest / Rahmah / givelic / chimpark22 / dazzlingR**

 _Thank you!_

.

.

 _With love and respect_ ,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	5. Chapter 5

— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | omegaverse | AU!ABOdynamics | mini series | R-18 | M-Preg later | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

.

.

.

Yoongi menegakkan punggungnya begitu melihat Jimin masuk dan menatapnya tajam. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela dan segera menoleh saat seseorang masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya dan terkejut melihat Jimin datang. Kemudian Yoongi bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci sebelum ia kemudian jatuh dengan lututnya di atas lantai begitu Jimin melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Suhu di ruangan mendadak membuat Yoongi tercekik. Aura dominan Alpha memenuhi ruangan dan Yoongi dibuat bertekuk lutut padanya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan betapa bergetarnya kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lantai kayu dingin yang baru disadarinya ternyata rumah ini memang berlantai kayu.

Yoongi dapat merasakan nafasnya yang tersengal, ia tak tahu Jika Jimin memiliki aura dominan yang kuat seperti ini. Ia yakin Jimin bahkan mampu membuat Alpha lain tunduk kepadanya jika ia memang semengerikan ini dalam memikat seseorang dengan aura dominan yang menguasainya.

Nafas Yoongi terasa memberat dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin mencekat. Ia hanya melihat kedua kaki Jimin yang melangkah semakin mendekatinya kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan Yoongi yang kini berlutut padanya. Keheningan meliputi keduanya, tidak ada yang memulai satu pembicaraan pun baik secara nyata ataupun secara naluri bagaimana seorang _soulmates_ berbicara dari hati ke hati. Yang terdengar hanya suara napas Yoongi yang terasa berat. Masa _heat_ nya masih tersisa meski ibu Jimin telah memberinya _suppresant_ yang cocok dengannya. Tetapi tidak separah kemarin, kini Yoongi bisa mengendalikan diri sepenuhnya secara akal sehat.

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi bergetar. Ia kemudian dengan bersusah payah mencoba untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Seolah aura Jimin menyedot seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, hanya untuk berdiri saja rasanya seperti sedang memanjat tebing yang curam.

Yoongi memeluk dirinya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang masih bergetar kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bersitatap dengan Jimin yang seketika kedua pandangannya terkunci dengan manik Jimin yang menatapnya lekat dengan kedua irisnya yang gelap itu perlahan berpendar dengan warna kuning keemasan.

Yoongi menatap takjub tanpa mampu berkedip pada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia baru tahu jika pesona alpha dihadapannya kini mampu membuat detak jantungnya meledak-ledak dalam dada. Indah sekali, Yoongi rasa ia bisa tenggelam selamanya dalam pesona tatapan setajam elang dari kedua mata sipit itu.

"Jung Yoongi." panggil Jimin dengan suara terindah yang pernah Yoongi dengar di muka bumi ini.

Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Lelaki itu terus menatapnya penuh afeksi dengan kedua mata sayunya yang begitu memikat. Kulit wajah porselennya bersemu manis bersamaan dengan feromonnya yang menggelora di penciuman Jimin seolah mengajaknya untuk tetap menghirupnya sampai habis.

Jimin juga merasa bangga pada Yoongi yang mampu bertahan berada di bawah kendali alphanya yang biasanya membuat orang lain merasa takut dan ingin lepas namun tunduk pada Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi berbeda, ia memang takluk di hadapan Jimin namun ia mampu mengendalikan diri dan tanpa rasa takut justru mengaguminya. Disini Jimin tahu jika _soulmate_ nya ini adalah seorang omega yang tangguh.

Yoongi mengangkat lengan kanannya yang masih bergetar itu mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Jimin tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

Tepat ketika Yoongi mendaratkan telapak tangannya di sebelah pipi Jimin, ia tersenyum. Namun seolah sentuhan ringan itu menyalurkan segala rasa yang mereka berdua miliki, Yoongi mulai berkeringat. Darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat dengan gelenyar aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasanya. Gejolak menyenangkan yang membuatnya berpikir jika ia ingin berada di sisi Jimin untuk selamanya.

"Jimin," suara Yoongi mengalun rendah, Jimin mungkin tak akan mendengarnya jika ia tidak memiliki indera yang tajam.

Jimin hanya berkedip untuk merespon. Ia menikmati bagaimana telapak tangan kurus itu membelai wajahnya. Merasakan kontak fisik yang rasanya sudah ia mimpikan sejak lama. Membiarkan Yoongi semakin terpesona dengan manik keemasan terangnya dalam _mode_ alpha yang kuat.

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa kedua kakinya melunak seperti agar-agar. Rasanya lemas dan berat. Ia sudah hampir jatuh lagi ke lantai jika saja dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga Jimin telah lebih dahulu meraih pinggangnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat yang membuat kedua telapak tangan Yoongi beristirahat di dada tegap milik Jimin yang terasa kokoh.

Yoongi semakin bersemu, detak jantungnya berlomba-lomba memacu dengan kecepatan aliran darahnya. Ia sampai merengut malu jika Jimin bisa mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang menggila.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lebih lekat dan semakin dekat. Ia meremas pelan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggul Yoongi untuk tetap dekat dengannya tanpa mau menjauh seinchi pun. Membuat Yoongi merengek pelan antara perasaan malu dan juga senang.

"Jung Yoongi, katakan jika kau merasa tak nyaman. Aku akan kembali—"

"Tidak!" Yoongi menggeleng kuat. Rambut hitamnya terhempas tak beraturan karena rambutnya telah basah dan menyatu dengan keringat. Ia mencengkeram erat fabrik kain yang dikenakan Jimin dengan erat. "Jimin, jadikan aku milikmu."

Perkataan itu lolos begitu saja melewati tenggorokannya tanpa bisa Yoongi cegah, wajahnya kini sudah semakin memerah tak karuan.

Jimin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian semakin menarik Yoongi mendekat dan mencium dahinya yang basah oleh keringat itu dengan sayang. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman ringan di dahinya. Memberinya gestur sebagai perlindungan aman yang akan diberikan padanya.

Jimin kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Yoongi lebih dalam lagi. Menumbuk manik cokelat Yoongi untuk terkunci padanya.

"Kau begitu tangguh, Jung Yoongi. Kau memahami ke _alpha_ anku di ruangan ini. Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku selamanya, _soulmate_ ku." Jimin berucap tegas, tajam dan tanpa bantahan.

Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat itu semakin melemaskan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan hangat milik Jimin. Tanpa sadar cairan _slick_ nya mengalir begitu saja di bawah tubuhnya mendengar perkataan tulus dari bibir Jimin. Membuat Yoongi semakin beringsut dalam pelukan lelaki Alpha itu karena yang hanya dengan perkataannya saja mampu membuat Yoongi kepayang dengan reaksi alami omeganya yang menginginkan sang Alpha. 

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi. Maka dari itu ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dengan pelukannya kemudian membawanya ke atas ranjang yang ada di sana dan mendudukkannya. Jimin benar-benar memperlakukan Yoongi dengan hati-hati bagaikan kapas yang begitu lembut dan rapuh.

"Jimin..." Yoongi duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang merapat dan kedua lengannya tetap tak ingin melepas pelukan Jimin. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang masih merengkuh pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Ya, _soulmate_ ku..." Jimin menjawab dengan ringan. Lengannya mulai naik untuk mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan perlahan.

Tetapi pemuda manis itu mulai habis kesabaran. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa seorang Alpha yang memiliki aura kuat seperti Jimin dapat mengendalikan dirinya sampai sejauh ini pada Yoongi. Sungguh, hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin mengaguminya dan tanpa ragu mencintainya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Yoongi menarik leher Jimin untuk kemudian mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dengan tubrukan yang cukup keras. Jimin sampai tersentak karenanya namun ia segera mengambil alih ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Ia yang akan menuntun lelaki manis itu.

Sensasi panas yang membakar bibirnya membuat Jimin senang mengulum bibir Yoongi lebih lama. Mengecupnya dalam dan menghisapnya lembut secara bergantian antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Jimin senang bagaimana kedua belah bibir itu merespon dengan baik dan balas menghisap bibirnya dengan tak kalah lembut. Ciuman mereka mulai basah, Jimin membelah bibir ranum itu untuk meminta ijin membelai penghuni mulut hangat yang kini menjadi favoritnya. Mengajaknya bertukar saliva dan saling membelai lidah masing-masing.

Yoongi mulai menggeram ketika ia merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk melewati hidungnya yang terhalang oleh wajah Jimin karena pemuda itu sebegitu dalamnya mengeksplorasi seluruh isi dari mulut Yoongi.

Jimin yang mengetahui hal itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yoongi untuk membuatnya bernafas lebih baik. Benang saliva masih terjalin diantara keduanya dan menatap wajah sayu milik Yoongi yang merona dan terengah seperti itu membuat Jimin begitu mengasihinya.

Selagi Yoongi mengisi tubuhnya dengan pasokan udara yang cukup, Jimin membuka dua kancing piyama yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi dan menurunkannya. Membuat leher dan bahunya yang seperti porselen tanpa cacat itu terpampang di hadapan Jimin selagi bibirnya menelusuri garis rahang _soulmate_ nya itu sampai ke belakang telinganya. Menemukan titik sensitif sang omega yang membuatnya mendesah kecil kala Jimin bermain disana. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggigit seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatas kulit pucatnya.

Sampai ketika Jimin membawa kecupannya ke tengkuk Yoongi, ia berhenti disana.

Yoongi mengerang tiba-tiba merasakan kehilang kecupan dari sang Alpha. "Jimin, lakukanlah."

Jimin mengecup sekilas tengkuk pucat itu, menatapnya agak sedih jika ia harus melukainya. "Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau sudah siap, Yoongi." Jimin mengelus bahunya yang lembut dan menatapnya dengan pasti.

Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang menatapnya lantang lebih dari sebuah kepastian. "Lakukanlah, miliki aku, rasuki aku, aku siap jika kita _mating_ dan _knotting_ sekarang juga, Jimin!" Yoongi berkata lantang setengah berteriak dan menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh dengan kedua mata sayunya.

"Ssshh..." Jimin menggeleng kecil dan merengkuh Yoongi erat dan menatapnya dalam penuh perhatian. Ia mengusap rambut basah yang menyatu karena keringat Yoongi itu dengan sayang. "Akan kulakukan jika sudah waktunya. Saat ini kita hanya perlu mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Setelah itu... aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya, Jung Yoongi."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Kedua matanya mulai berkabut mendengar tutur kata Jimin yang begitu tulus dan murni padanya. Lelaki itu tak mendahulukan nafsunya yang jelas Yoongi juga merasakannya berada sedekat ini dengan Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu lebih mendahulukan perasaan Yoongi dan bersabar untuk memberi alur rangkaian cerita cinta mereka nanti ke depannya. Jimin sangat mempedulikan Yoongi tanpa ingin menyakitinya.

Yoongi rasa hatinya telah meleleh seutuhnya dalam genggaman Jimin. Lelaki itu membuat Yoongi merasa begitu dihargai sebagai seorang omega. Membuat Yoongi merasa begitu dicintai seutuhnya tanpa pengecualian apapun.

 _Tes._

Sebulir air mata lolos di pipi Yoongi, mengundang jemari Jimin untuk mengusapnya lembut disana. "Aku... aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

Jimin menatap lekat Yoongi, memberinya tatapan meyakinkan teramat dalam penuh cinta. Yoongi mendengar kalimat kata hati Jimin padanya yang mengatakan, " _Aku lebih mencintaimu_." Kemudian Jimin kembali mencium bibirnya mesra. Memagutnya dalam keindahan yang tidak pernah Yoongi pikirkan sebelumnya.

Selagi membuai Yoongi dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan, Jimin mengeksplor seluruh leher dan bahu pucat milik Yoongi. sedikit memberinya warna lavender yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Sampai akhirnya Jimin kembali berhenti di tengkuk Yoongi, ia berbisik rendah disana. Kedua mata keemasannya kembali menyalang dan taringnya muncul di balik bibir penuhnya yang indah.

"Aku meng _claim_ mu, Jung Yoongi. Menikahlah denganku, jadilah milikku seutuhnya, _soulmate_ ku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin menanamkan taringnya yang tajam tepat di tengkuk Yoongi. Merobek pembuluh darahnya disana dan menghisapnya penuh kehausan. Menelan cairan pekat dengan rasa layaknya karat besi itu mengalir di tenggorokannya dan membakar jiwa Alphanya yang kini penuh dengan kedewasaan yang sempurna.

Yoongi mengerang kencang saat itu terjadi. Ia memeluk Jimin seerat yang ia bisa dan meremas bahunya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Airmatanya mengalir dan Yoongi mengerang sakit yang ia rasakan dari kulitnya yang terkoyak. Sensasi panas membakar jantungnya namun ia merasa senang. Darahnya kini mengalir dengan darah Jimin di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka akan saling memiliki selamanya.

.

Sebuah tanda _claim_ hitampekat muncul di permukaan leher Yoongi tepat di tengkuknya yang Jimin benamkan taringnya disana. Bagaikan sebuah tato, lambang alpha dan omega yang menyatu itu kini berada di tubuh Yoongi. Ia adalah milik Jimin dan tak ada yang bisa menggugat tanda _claim_ nya selain Jimin yang memilikinya.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

Nb: Hola! Ini tamat hehehe maafkan kalau pendek namanya juga mini series. Ini juga fanfic abo pertama yang pernah saya buat, ternyata susah ya. Kapok dah gamau lagi sama yang beginian Dx

Saya hanyalah penikmat fantasi/?

Oke, setelah ini akan ada mini series yang lain ehe

Terima kasih buat kamu yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini! review, fav dan follow dari kalian semua yang namanya saya baca satu-persatu.

Terakhir, review kalian akan dibalas lewat PM :3 terima kasiiih~~

 _SPECIAL thanks to_ :

 **Syupit** / **aya anezaki** / **kuramauchihakyu69** / **Hyunsoo-Kim** / **DazzlingR** / **Riani Lee** / **Jibangie** / **blossomcandy** / **rossadilla17** / **Uzumaki 'Muku' Zoldyck** / **Linkz account** / **Re . rest07** / **vtan368** / **Rinhyun Uchiha II** / **Nury360** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **Song Raemi** / **min . xxs** / **yuliita** / **jiminpark69** / **Siska Yairawati Putri** / **MinReri Kujyou** / **Nabilla Taehyung** / **QueenFujiho** / **kthjjk57** / **PoppoMing** / **pinkeualmond** / **RenRenay** / **margerybaby** / **joah** / **Vi-kun** / **ravoletta** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **akanekinosi** / **sugarrrku007** / **PrinceDudu1** / **rosemarryisqueen** / **Iis899** / **Jimsnoona** / **cupid** / **haneunseok** / **sant2668**

 _Thank you! I Love You!_

.

.

 _With love and respect_ ,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


End file.
